Could you love me anyways?
by hidansbabe530
Summary: Akako Kira is a member of the Survey Corps, put under Corporal Levi by Commander Erwin Smith. What happens when Akako begins to develop feelings for the Corporal? How will her family react to her feelings? Rated M for violence, language, and adult themes.
1. Info

Name: Akako Kira

Looks: Lower back lengthed light brown hair, worn down with two ribbons holding it, but when fighting Titans is styled in a bun/ponytail combo to keep out of her way. Large brown eyes with a red tint. About 5'5'' (165 cm.) Soft facial features, pale skin.

Age: 15 (chapter 1) 18(Chapter 2 on)

Past: Akako lived in the village of Shiganshina with a family friend after her parents went outside the walls and died, both of them being in the Survey Corps. The family friend was Grisha Jaeger, so she was raised with his son Eren. One day, right before she turned 13, Wall Maria was destroyed and she watched in horror as Eren, Mikasa, and her mother was eaten by a Titan. She was enraged and was happy when she joined the military, telling Eren that she looked forward to the day they'd see each other on the field.

**BTW, this story will hold anime (season one) spoilers, so be warned. Oh, and this is a LONG fanfiction, didn't even mean too, it just happened like that... Oh, and this story may or may not be littered with different triggers... I'm not really familiar with them so...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Akako's POV**

I sighed and leaned against the wall. I smiled softly. I had finally joined the Survey Corps. Just like my parents. I truly believed that the Survey Corps were heros, they went out and actually TRIED to put an end to the Titans instead of drinking until we're drunk or cuddling up in the warmth and comfort of Wall Sina.

"Hey you!" I turned to see a shorter woman with light ginger hair and amber eyes walking up to me with a smile on her face. She was wearing a standard military uniform, with the Survery Corps emblem. The Wings of Freedom. Something that always made me smile when I was young. When a Survey Corps member back was turned, it was like watching an angel. I smiled at the woman, as I saluted.

"Ma'am." She smiled as she returned the salute.

"Are you Akako Kira?" I nodded and she smiled a little brighter. "My name is Petra Ral. Commander Smith would like to speak with you." I nodded and followed her to the man's office. In the office was a desk and at it was a tall muscular man with neat blond hair and blue eyes. Commander Erwin Smith. He smiled at me.

"Akako Kira, it's good to see you." I smiled as I walked in and saluted with Petra.

"Commander." He gave a wave of his hand, telling us we could relax. "It's good to see you too." He stood and walked over, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I wanted to personally welcome you to the Survey Corps. I'm sure your parents would be thrilled that you're following in their footsteps." I smiled softly and nodded. Petra seemed slightly shocked.

"Commander?" He turned to Petra.

"This is Aoi's and Mina's daughter." Petra's eyes widened.

"The Kira Pair?" Yes, my parents were very well known amoung the Survey Corps. They were highly talented and excellent Titan slayers, but even the smallest of slip ups could end tragically, and that's what happened when I was 6. They made the smallest mistake, and it cost them their lives.

"Yes." I smiled a little more, though a quick wave of saddness flashed in my eyes. I missed them. Petra turned and saluted me with a small smile.

"It's an honor to meet you." I giggled a little.

"You don't have to be so formal with me. I am your subordiante after all." I giggled a little more. Then turned to Erwin with hopeful eyes, a touch of revenge hidden deep within. "When's our next expedition Commander?" He looked at me and shook his head a little.

"Not for a while longer." I pouted slightly but nodded. He sent Petra out and I sat down in the chair across from Erwin.

"Is there anything you wanted to discuss with me, Sir?"

"I wanted to talk, it's been nine years since I last saw you." I smiled a little.

"Has it really?" I giggled a little. "Couldn't really tell."

"Couldn't tell? Last time I saw you you were only up to my mid thigh. Now look at you. You've grown into a strong, dependant young lady. You look a lot like your mother." I blushed a little and smiled, eyes filled with excitement.

"Do I really?" He nodded.

"Except you definately have your father's trouble trait." I smiled. Damn right I did. First day of training camp, I purposely pissed off the instructor, ran 7 hours no problem. Last day, put a rat in his shoe. "You're not gonna put a rat in my shoe, are you?" I shook my head.

"I could never do that to you Erwin. You took care of me until I went to the Jaeger's. I view you as a second father." Erwin smiled. And then we caught up about the last 9 years, though I did leave a few details out hear and there. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in." The door opened to reveal a short man with black hair that was shaved on the underside, the rest longer and framing his face. He was pale and had these stricking grey eyes. "Corporal. I was wondering when you'd get here." I watched the man as he stood next to me, not even showing that he had noticed me, nor did he salute.

"What is it you wanted Eyebrows?" My jaw dropped slightly. How dare he! Not only is Erwin his superior, but someone important to me. I was about to stand when Erwin gave me a look.

"As you know, we have new recuits, and I'm giving one to your team." The Corporal's expression didn't change, but his eyes allowed some irritation to flash across them.

"You know I chose the members of my own damn team." Erwin's eyes sharpened.

"This isn't an option. I'm putting this recruit in YOUR care because you are the only one I trust with this recruit." My eyes widened slightly. He's kidding right? It's not me, right?

"Oh, so I'm babysitting. Great. The guy better be fucking spetacular if he got your attention Eyebrows." My eye twitched. I didn't like how he spoke to Erwin. Erwin sighed and his expression softened.

"This recruit is very dear to me. Following in their parents foot steps." The Corporal seemed slightly interested. And my jaw dropped more. Shit, it is me.

"Following in their parents footsteps? This kid's parents where in the Survey Corps?" Erwin nodded.

"Died in the line of duty." The Corporal's face didn't change.

"This kid must be stupid. You'd think they'd want to avoid the Survey Corps after losing their parents." I glared. Erwin noticed this and gave me a quick glace. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Loyal I think is a better term." I smiled at Erwin.

"So where is the brat?" I growled. He turned to me a little.

"Corporal Levi, meet Akako Kira." Levi's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Kira, you mean like Aoi and Mina?" I stood, finally.

"Yeah. They're my parents." Levi nodded.

"I expect you're as good, if not better, than them then." I shrugged a little.

"I haven't gotten the chance to kill a Titan yet, so I have no clue." He rolled his eyes.

"You're giving me a kid who hasn't slayed a Titan yet?" I pouted.

"I just became a member of the Survey Corps. Today. And the last Titan attack happened before I could join the military." He sighed.

"Corporal, please. She's very dear to me and I know she'll be safe in your care."

"Why don't you fucking take her?" Erwin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Because that wasn't the agreement Aoi, Mina, and I came too." Levi sighed.

"Fine, what ever. Come on brat." I growled. Before I went far Ewin stopped me.

"Akako, try to behave." I threw up a smile that quickly slid into a smirk.

"I'll try to keep the rats out of his shoes." Erwin smiled lightly as I followed the short man out.

"So, you're Humanity's Strongest Warrior?" I said to the man as I walked slightly behind him. He didn't make any sound and I sighed. I had a bad feeling about this.

**Yay! Okay, I just wanted to kinda lay down a little back stuff, next chapters a time skip to the next wall break. I just wanted to write out Akako's and Levi's meeting. =)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Akako's POV**

Well, it's been three years since I joined the Survey Corps, and we're headed out on another expedition. I sighed as I rode my horse in formation, right behind Corprol Levi. These past three years have definately been interesting. I've proven myself to Levi as a valuable member to the squad and quickly became friends with them all.

"Hey Akako! How many Titans do you think we'll see?" I turned to Hanji. She was very excited. She was our Titan researcher, she loved trying to find information about them. I smiled a little. Her hyper active and sunny personality really picked my spirits up, even after the loss of multiple comrades.

"Who knows. I'm thinking maybe..." I put my finger to my chin as I thought. "Ten." Her eyes lit right up.

"Do you really think so? Oh I hope so!" She was estatic. I watched the people we went by and saw Eren Jaeger in the crowd. He was wearing a military uniform as well, but I knew he wasn't in any factions yet. I smiled at him and when he saw me he waved. I waved back a little.

"Who you waving at Akako?" I turned to Hanji as she smiled wide. "A boyfriend?" I sighed and shook my head.

"Hell no. He's like a little brother. I haven't seen him in five years." She got interested.

"Really? You've never talked about family." I smiled a little as I looked back at him once more. He had a huge smile on his face and his green eyes shone with respect and excitement.

"You guys never really asked." We went out and headed to where Erwin told us. We made it to one of the towns that had been over run with Titans. Needless to say that when Wall Maria fell, all hell broke loose on the land. Everyone went behind Wall Rose, and it was the Survey Corps job to claim it again, and then after that finish off the rest of the Titans. Though getting TO Wall Maria was the biggest pain in the ass.

I stood on the roof of one of the many empty buildings, scanning my area when I saw a 15 meter Titan. I used the 3DMG to get close, cut it's nape and landed gracefully on another roof as it fell and began to decay. I saw a retreat signal in the air and sighed. I only got three Titans on this run and I know that we aren't even close to reaching our goal. But I retreated with them, and when we returned to Trost, it was a mess.

Apparently, the Colossial Titan came back and kicked another hole in the wall, and so the Garrison and the 104th Trainees Squad fought them, and some how managed to seal it. When I got there, it was over. Levi had gone over the wall already and delt with... whatever. I sighed as Levi and Erwin went to talk to some kid that was currently locked in the dungeon. Why, I didn't know. But I'd find out at the kid's trial.

So that's where I was, standing in the courtroom next to Erwin as they brought the poor kid in, who happened to be Eren. I froze and stared at him. From what was said, Eren could shift into a Titan, something I thought was awesome and horribly useful. Someone said something about Mikasa, who I remembered coming to live with us when I was 11 because her parents were killed.

I was about to say something when Eren did, and when the Military Police pointed a gun at Eren, Levi was already there, kicking the shit out of Eren. I saw Mikasa move to stop Levi, and I understood how pissed she was. Erwin put a hand on my shoulder to hold me back. Levi's little show worked though, and the Survey Corps got custody of Eren. So the trial was a success at the moment.

I was fuming though. I was headed to the room that they had taken Eren too. I kicked the door open and by how Erwin and Eren flinched, I looked pretty damn scary. Hanji turned to me with a smile.

"Hello Akako. You should be happy to know that his tooth has already grown back." I nodded slightly and walked in and looked at Eren. He was sitting on a couch and Erwin was kneeling in front of him, Levi sitting next to him. I bee lined and threw my arms around Eren.

"Eren!" He jumped a little but hugged me back.

"Hey Akako. It's been a while." I pulled back and flicked his nose gently.

"I was worried sick about you young man. I told you to keep in contact with me."

"You didn't." I frowned and pinched his cheek.

"Don't you turn this on me."

"Akako!" He was blushing. I smiled lightly and pulled him back into a hug.

"I've missed you so much." I felt the tears at the edges of my eyes. He was pretty much my last family, and those five years, I didn't know what happened to him. I heard a scoff and whipped my head to glare at Levi.

"He's fine. And he's in our squad now. Calm down brat." I breathed out before cracking my shoulders. Eren jumped a bit. I turned slightly to Levi and before anyone could blink, I had popped him in the nose. The room went quiet, dead silent. Levi was glaring at me and if looks could kill, I knew I'd be dead. I stood and popped my hip and put a hand on it.

"That's for hitting my baby brother." Eren blushed more. I leaned down to look Levi in the eye. "And I know it's your job to kill him if he loses control, but I promise you, that if you lay a hand on him for no good damn reason, I will personally kick. Your. Ass." He smirked.

"You really think you can take me down?" I blinked a few times.

"I got you in the nose didn't I?" He glared a little more. "What, pissed you got hit by a girl?" He glared and stood, as I striaghtened.

"You hit a superior officer-"

"And you care now? How many times have I done that in the past three years?" He glared more. I smirked and put a hand on his head. "Don't worry shorty." He grabbed my hand and flipped me on my back. I got winded quick. He was about to drop his foot on my face when I rolled, and popped up onto my feet.

"Kira." Levi's face didn't change much from it's usual stoic expression, but his eyes, they held all of his emotion.

"You won't hit me and we all know it." Eren was sitting on the couch in shock as everyone else had calmed down a bit.

"Akako." I looked at Erwin, he gave me a stern look. I sighed and got down on my knees, bowing low to Levi.

"Forgive me Corporal Levi, for hitting, insulting, and provoking you. I will recieve my punishment with no complaints." Eren's jaw dropped a little.

"Akako? What are you doing?" I sat back on my heels and turned towards the younger male.

"Has it really been that long? You remember how I was raised by my parents to apologize to a superior or elder. Deep, humiliating bows." And I allowed the foot to connect with the side of my face. A delicious shiver ran down my spine. That was all I'd get.

"There." Levi sat back down. Hanji came over and sat next to me, leaning over.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you." She whispered. I shrugged. Hanji was the only person who knew I was a masochist. If Levi knew, he'd probably get stuck and not know how to discipline me, considering he thought that pain was the best form of discipline.

"Maybe a little." She shook her head and smiled a little.

"You're so weird." I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Says you." She smiled wider and then we just started laughing. We were definately best friends. The boys looked at us weird, which made us laugh harder.

"Kira, I think four eyes is rubbing off on you." I turned to Levi.

"I'd rather be half mad then have no life." He didn't say anything as Hanji and I giggled a little more.

**Quick warning. The first few chapters of this fanfic are fast paced. Complete accident on my part but... what can you do? =)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Akako's POV**

We headed to our new head quarters, a castle out of the way of any villages or towns or what not so that when we trained with Eren in his Titan form, it wouldn't cause TOO much damage. I rode next to Eren and we caught up, and I laughed as Auruo bit his tongue, again, while trying to intimidate Eren.

We got to the castle and the first thing we did, was clean. Because Levi would NOT be able to work in a dirty environment, and this castle had been abandoned for YEARS. I sighed as I was cleaning the kitchen. I could make a comment about it being sexist making a girl clean the kitchen, but Levi would've cleaned the whole damn castle himself if he felt it was necessary, so I digress. The door opened and I whipped my head around to see Hanji. She had a huge smile on her face.

"So are you just on cleaning duty, or are you on cooking duty as well?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just on cleaning. I'm not sure who's on cooking. Is it almost time for lunch?" Hanji nodded slightly. "Well they better hurry. I'm almost done in here. Is the mess hall cleaned yet?" Hanji shrugged.

"Haven't checked." I sighed again as I scrubbed the last area on the counter top.

"Well, let's go check. If they haven't finished yet, Levi will hang them from the stable rafters." Hanji giggled a little as we went to check the mess hall. When we opened the doors, our jaws dropped. The soldiers assigned to the mess hall, were just standing there, talking. I could see their foot steps on the floor, the tables were sloppily wiped down, and the benches hadn't even been moved off the tables.

"They are so dead." Hanji nodded in excitment. I pushed the doors open more and they turned quickly. They didn't seemed to worried, until I stepped in and almost slipped on a washcloth just left on the floor. Hanji caught me and helped me up. I growled, grabbed the cloth, and clenched my fists.

"I suggest you start cleaning, and I mean actually cleaning. Lunch is soon and if Corporal Levi sees the mess hall like this." I gestured to the room. They looked around and shrugged.

"It's clean enough to eat in." Hanji and I looked at each other, shrugged, and left.

"They are definately dead." Hanji nodded again as we headed back to the kitchen. "I better get stuff ready for whoever's on lunch duty." Hanji nodded and kept me company. The people for lunch duty came in and as soon as we left the kitchen we heard screams.

"What was that?" We turned our heads slightly, stepping back from the men running down the hall. There was terror in their eyes.

"Levi just got to the mess hall." Hanji nodded as we headed for the scene of the crime, to find a large group of soldiers in the hall, some looking terrified, others hungry, and a few irritated. We squeezed threw to see Levi, bandana on his head covering his hair, another around his face, mop in hand and scrubbing the floor furiously.

"I'll go tell the cooks to hold off for a while." I nodded as Hanji headed back to the kitchen. I put my bandana back over my face, grabbed a mop, and started to help clean the floor. I looked at the others standing in the doorway.

"If you're hungy, I suggest you help. If you haven't finished your area, go back and continue. I'll send someone to get you when it's time to eat." Everyone left and I sighed. They must not have finished, or decided to make sure it was spotless.

I helped Levi clean the mess hall, a few others trickled in and helped finish it up and we were glad when it was ready. I went and told the ones cooking that they could continue, and then went into the courtyard when they were almost done. No one was out there. I turned to the castle and inhaled deeply.

"LUNCH TIME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I was the loudest person in the Corps. And when I went in and made it to the mess hall, everyone was there, waiting in line for the food. I got my food and went with my squad to the dungeon, where we would eat with Eren, since that's where his room was.

"So, this is nice." I said as I scooped some stew into my mouth. "Haven't had a meal with you for a while Eren." He smiled and nodded. I smirked a little and rammed my foot into his shin, causing him to jump and yelp, then glare at me playfully. The others looked at him with confused expressions.

"So that's how you wanna play?" I glared back as he rammed his foot into my shin. I shuttered as the pain shot threw my leg. This continued until Eren's bowl was almost empty, in which I just picked it up and placed it on Eren's head, what hadn't been eaten, was slowly dripping down his face. "Hey!" I smiled as I stood up and stepped away from the table.

"What?" He took the bowl off and lunged at me, knocking us both down as we playfully wrestled. We laughed childishly. I saw the opportunity open and squeezed his sides. He stopped and bit his lip, eyes wide.

"You wouldn't dare." I smirked and squeezed again, causing a jump and a little giggle.

"I would." To which I started to tickle him, causing him to laugh incontrollably.

"A-A-Akako s-stop." I shook my head as I got him pinned so he couldn't move and attacked his sides mercilessly. When I had enough I stood up. Eren was a panting mess. I held my hand out to help him up, but instead he jumped me and started tickling me. I laughed and squirmed until I was pinned. I couldn't help but be happy, until someone cleared their throat. We stopped and turned to see everyone staring. Petra had a light smile, Auruo was shaking his head, Eld and Gunther looked slightly amused, but Levi looked less than impressed.

"Are you two brats done? We still have work to do and your insufferable laughing is beginning to piss me off. And you're filthy." I looked at Eren, he still had bit of stew in his hair and dirt clung to it. I giggled a little. Then Eren did.

"It's all threw your hair." I giggled more. Then Eren pointed at me.

"You have dirt in yours too." We continued to giggle until we finally got up. "We should probably wash up." I nodded.

"Definately. Levi will kill us if we dirty the castle again." A thought struck me and Eren saw the glint in my eye. A smirk slowly came across my features. I began to rub my hands together.

"Akako. What are you planning?" I opened the door of the dungeon with Eren close behind.

"I'm gonna go wash up. That's all." I went to the bathroom that was for the girls and washed up. I got dressed again, and with a bucket of soapy water, made it to a window. Eren came behind me, hair slightly damp and cocked an eyebrow. Right below us was Levi, talking to one of the other soldiers that had the mess hall as a cleaning assignment.

"Akako." I smiled and dumped the water on Levi's head, and then pulled Eren with me to put the evidence away, giggling like a 4 year old. We made it to the room that Eren and I had a joint cleaning assignment in and started to clean it. A few seconds later, the door swung open to reveal a very wet Levi. His face held no emotion, but his eyes were filled with anger.

"Kira, Jaeger. Do you have anything to do with this?" He gestured to himself. Eren and I looked away, and I couldn't help the giggles. Levi stepped into the room and up to me. "Kira. Did you fucking do it?" I turned to him, face completely serious.

"I thought you'd like a shower. I promise it was fresh, clean water, and soap that hadn't touched anyone else." I then smiled. His hair was stuck to his face and he was literally dripping wet. "Now, I suggest you go change into dry clothes so you'll stop dripping all over the castle. We're gonna have to redo the floor now because of you." My smile widened as his glare darkened. His fist connected with my jaw and I was glad my tongue was no where between my teeth. The pain slithered threw my body.

"Finish cleaning in here, and then clean all the halls and the stables." He turned and left. Eren seemed a little irritated.

"Are you okay Akako?" I nodded and smiled wider.

"Estatic." And I got back to cleaning.

**So, I have read things that say that Levi beating the shit out of Eren was just a show, which I do believe is true, but with a masochistic character, I wanted Levi's 'pain is the best discipline' thing to be true =)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Akako's POV**

Needless to say, that I have found many 'clean' pranks to pull on Levi, getting a good kick or punch in return. Sometimes I even managed to get Eren, Hanji, or someone else from the squad to help a bit, but not enough that they'd get disciplined as well. Levi was obviously getting annoyed with my childish behavior.

"Why did I even let you on my damn team?" I shrugged as he sipped his tea while we were in the dungeon eating breakfast one morning.

"You didn't have a choice. I was forced into your care remember?" Eren cocked his head.

"What do you mean Akako? I thought Corprol Levi hand picked his team himself?" I put on a little smile.

"Not in my case. Erwin put me in his care. Erwin took care of me before I went to live with you, and he was good friends with my parents, so he wanted me under the command of someone he knew could take care of me properly." Levi scoffed a little.

"Yeah, not the first brat forced in my care, Jaeger." I glared a little.

"Hey, I proved myself to you as a useful member of this team and you know it. I've proven to be as valuble as my parents were." He shook his head.

"How many Titans have you killed?" I glared slightly.

"Obviously not as many as you or half the people on the team."

"You haven't even killed as many as Jaeger." I glared more.

"Well sorry for not being as fucking amazing as you and not being able to turn into a damn Titan."

"Don't use that fucking tone with me." I stood and glared at Levi.

"Make me short shit. I'll use whatever fucking tone I want." Levi glared a little.

"Kira. I suggest you control your fucking temper." I growled a little.

"You haven't seen my fucking temper yet." I felt a hand on my arm. It was Eren.

"Akako." He warned. I sighed and sat down, flipping my hair and exhaling deeply.

"I swear that if I wasn't worried about scarring you Eren, or having Erwin yelling at me." I just put another spoonful of tasteless oatmeal in my mouth.

"So you'll listen to a younger brat but not your fucking superior?" I growled.

"I listen to Erwin. I just don't listen to people shorter than me." He glared. "Oh no, it's the Levi glare, I'm absolutely terrified. What are you gonna do? Kick me? Make me muck out the stables? Make me train 'extra hard'?" He stood.

"Kira. Watch your fucking tongue." I stood.

"I don't fucking wanna. Come at me shorty." I put my hands up. "I'm not scared of someone who needs a step stool to get on his fucking horse." The other four in the squad's eyes widened as they slowly stood and began to leave the room, though Eren didn't and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Akako." I turned and he turned pale, then slowly left with the others. Levi marched right up to me and got ready to kick, and at that moment, I cheap shotted him and he fell face first into the floor and I sat on his back.

"Will you fucking look at that? How humiliated you must feel right now _Corporal_." I made sure to use as much venom in the last word as I could. Before I could blink, my face was being pushed into the floor by a foot and my hands were locked behind my back. A chill shivered through my body. I've never been forced into a submissive position before.

"And how fucking humiliated do you feel Kira? That short shit has you pinned." I shivered. "Now, I want a fucking apology. And then you'll be mucking the stables, cleaning the bathrooms, and weeding the courtyard. Do I make myself clear bitch?" I growled. I can take a lot of shit, but being called a bitch is where I cross the line. I managed to get up and slam Levi onto the floor, getting my hands out of his grasp as I jumped on him and straddled him, grabbing his cravat, lossening it a bit from his usually clean and neat attire and forcing his face to be inches from mine.

"I can take humiliation, I can take being forced to clean, but I will NOT tolerate you calling me a bitch you bastard! I will NOT apologize! I'd rather be torn to bits by a fucking Titan, then apologize to you!" He glared.

"I'll call you a bitch if I want." And I just pulled my hand back and knocked him square in the jaw before I got up and walked out of the room. Erwin was walking by when he saw me and saw Levi walk out of the room, wiping his face with a napkin. Erwin grabbed my arm and kept me from walking.

"Akako, Levi. My office." And Erwin pretty much dragged me as Levi walked on the other side of him. Anyone we passed was curious for about two seconds until they saw Levi with a napkin held to his face, and me being dragged by Erwin. We got to his office and he sat at his desk while Levi and I stood next to each other, death glares going between the two of us, even with Levi's stoic expression.

"Okay, what happened?" He looked between the two of us, waiting for a response.

"Well, obviously, shit happened." I said. "Levi was talking about how I haven't really contibuted to the team in the way of killing Titans, I got pissed and allowed my anger to get the better of me. We exchanged a few words, the squad left the room and it turned from a verbal to a physical altercation. He went to kick me, and I kicked him in his balls, sat on his back, and insulted him. He flipped me, locking my hands beind my back and pushed my face into the floor with his foot. He called me a bitch and I flipped my shit more, ending in me punching him in the jaw and leaving the room." Erwin did not look pleased as he turned to Levi.

"Levi, is this true?" Levi just nodded. Erwin rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Akako, you can't attack your squad leader-"

"He called me a bitch!" Erwin glared slightly.

"Akako, you are part of the Survey Corps. You need to learn to control your emotions." I glared.

"Oh yeah, take the short shit's side." Levi glared, as did Erwin.

"I'm not taking sides Akako. The fact of the matter is, you stepped out of line. You provoked your squad leader, and you know how he deals with disobedience." I growled.

"Yeah, what the fuck ever. So what now? You think that I'm going to apologize to the prick? No way in hell." Erwin glared.

"Akako." I turned to Erwin and put my hands on his desk. "What would your parents say?" I froze. My eyes widened and my heart clenched in a not so pleasurable painful way. I shook as tears bit the sides of my eyes. "What would Eren say?" I growled as the saltly water began down my face. He knew EXACTLY what got to me. I sighed, turned to Levi, and got on my knees, and bowed, pressing my forehead to the floor.

"I apologize for my actions Corprol Levi. It will not happen again." I said. I heard a 'tch' and felt a foot in my side. A shiver went through my body.

"Go muck the fucking stables." And he left. I stood slowly, glaring at Erwin.

"Fucking happy now?" Erwin's eyes softened.

"Akako, you know I put you under Levi because he's the only one your parents and I trust you with." I nodded. "You can't snap at him all the time. You should know by now that he doesn't care what you think or say to him. He wants results." I clenched my teeth.

"Yes, well in case you forgot, I don't get as many chances to kill Titans. You hold me back." Erwin sighed as he dismissed me and I went to the stalls. Eren was feeding one of the horses. He saw me and he looked concerned.

"Akako? Are you okay?" I shook my head.

"Mother fucking peachy." And I started cleaning. I opted out on eating lunch, and just continued with the cleaning assignments I was given. I was cleaning the floor infront of Hanji's lab as she came out.

"Hey Akako. Heard what happened this morning." I glared at her. "Was the pain at least worth it?" I shook my head.

"Nope. It's never worth it when Erwin gets involved." Hanji sighed.

"I didn't see you at lunch."

"I decided not to eat." Hanji's eyes softened.

"Akako." I gripped my mop.

"I refuse to be called a bitch." Her eyes widened a little.

"Levi called you that?" I nodded. "That's harsh. Is that why you punched him?" I nodded. She sighed. "Well, it's time for dinner. Come on." I sighed and went with her. She came with me to where the squad was eating. They saw us enter and I took my place next to Eren. He looked at me with worried eyes, as did some of the others.

"You okay Akako?" I shook my head.

"I'll be fine Eren. Don't worry about it."

"I'm going to. You didn't eat lunch with us." I turned to him a little and put up a small smile.

"Don't worry Eren. I'm fine. Just needed a good kick in the side to calm me down." Eren frowned a little.

"You're lying." I sighed.

"Not completely. I did get a good kick in the side." Eren turned to glare at Levi. "Don't worry about it Eren." I sighed. "I deserved it. I was extremely disrespectful." Eren turned back to me, worry written through out his features. Petra looked at me a little worried as well.

"Akako?" I smiled a little more.

"Don't worry about me." Auruo chuckled.

"Well, you did deserve it. No one questions Corprol Levi's authority and gets far." I glared a little.

"Oh, bite your tongue." He was about to say something, but bit his tongue. I smirked a little and ate some of my food. He scowled a bit. He mumbled something under his breath, but not quiet enough for me not to catch it.

"Bitch." I slammed my hands on the table and stood.

"You got something to say dumbass? Wanna share it with the class?" He said nothing. "Go ahead Auruo." I leaned closer to him a bit, a dangerous glint to my eye. "Call me a bitch again. See how far my foot goes up your ass." He chuckled.

"You don't scare me." I smirked.

"Really? You aren't my superior officer Auruo. I will fuck. You. Up!"

"Kira." It was Levi. I glared at him, sat down, huffed, and crossed my arms. Auruo seemed quiet pleased.

"This is bullshit." I said, putting more food in my mouth. I felt something hit my shin, and when I realized it was Eren, I smiled a little and kicked back. This continued for a bit until I accidently rammed my foot a little to hard. He jumped a bit, nearly knocking over the table.

"Kira, Jaeger. Are you done playing footsies?" I growled, as did Eren. "You sound like a pair of fucking dogs." I was about to stand when Hanji put a hand on my shoulder, shaking her head.

"Levi." Hanji said. "Leave them alone. They're siblings, and have five years of annoying each other to catch up on."

"Well they don't have to do it here. I don't need them flipping the table and making a fucking mess." I inhaled deeply and exhaled. "Besides, it's not like they're real siblings." Eren's glare darkened and I just stood.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" I said, clearly ready to kick his ass. Levi just looked at me with no expression, as usual. "So what if we aren't related by blood. That doesn't mean anything. I lived with him for most of my life, we might as well be real siblings." I began to shake. "He's the only family I really have left." I heard my voice shake. "And if you have a problem with our behavior then shut the fuck up and get over it." I felt the tears begin down my face.

"You're both part of my squad, and your behavior is inappropriate. Not only that, but your 'brother' is under my control, and I have strict orders to kill him if needed. You should control your feelings and accept the fact that at any moment, you may have no family." My eyes widened and Eren seemed even more pissed. The others said nothing, and Hanji looked slightly annoyed with Levi. I shook more and just ran out of the room, running to my room and throwing myself onto my bed, and cried.

That asshole! That short piece of shit! How could he say that? I know that. I know that if Eren loses control as a Titan, Levi will kill him, but I'd rather not think about that. I want to enjoy our time together while we can.


	6. Chapter 5

**Akako's POV**

A few days later, and the Titans we had captured for Hanji had been killed, and while she cried and was heartbroken, I was sitting next to her, patting her back.

"There there Hanji. We'll find who did this and bring them to justice. Then Sonny and Bean can rest peacefully." Hanji nodded.

"Thanks Akako." I smiled. We went back to HQ and the new recruits were there. Eren happily went to see his friends, and shared some words, then looked highly upset because of what one of the teens said to him. I walked over.

"What's up guys." I saw Mikasa and Armin and smiled wide. "Mikasa! Armin!" I hugged them real quick.

"Akako! Is it really you?" I nodded to Armin.

"Yup. It's good to see you again." I turned to Mikasa. "How's my little sister doing?" She smiled lightly.

"I'm doing well. It's good to see you Akako." We hugged. The guy from early, who had a long face and light ash brown hair, that was darker on the under side, stared at me.

"Y-You're M-Mikasa's sister?" I laughed a little.

"Yeah, I'm her big sister. Just like I'm Eren's big sister." He cocked his head. Eren rolled his eyes.

"Ignore him. Jean's just an idiot." In which Jean glared and was about to say something when I stopped him.

"I have a feeling that you two don't get along, so in front of me, let's play nice."

"You don't play nice." It was Levi, walking his horse back to the stables.

"You don't either shorty!" Mikasa glared at Levi. "I already got him for hitting Eren don't worry." Mikasa calmed slightly, but not by much. I showed the new memebers around the castle.

"And there's cleaning duty. If you do not follow through your cleaning, or if you slack off, you will hear about it directly from Corporal Levi. If you make a mess, you better clean it ASAP." The others nodded as they looked at me. I turned to them and smiled. "I'm happy to meet you all. I'm Akako Kira. If you have any questions, ask me. I will happily answer them."

"Where's the kitchen?" It was a girl with brown hair held up into a ponytail, and she had brown eyes. She had a small amount of drool coming from the side of her mouth.

"By the mess hall. I thought I showed you already." A thought hit me. "Oh yeah. And if any of you steal food from the kitchen, you'll run six hours with no lunch, dinner, or breakfats the next day. Anyone caught feeding you during this time will for go the same punishment." The girl's eyes grew.

"Akako." I looked at Eren. "You steal food all the time." I blushed a little.

"No I do not! I ask and they just give it to me. There's a difference. There is nothing wrong with asking for extras, if you know who to ask." Eren sighed and the girl got closer.

"Who should I ask for extras?" I smirked.

"Find out yourself." And I walked away. "Dinner's in an hour or two. Go around and see if there's any small chores you can do or try and get to know some more of the Survey Corps members." And I walked to the roof. I leaned against the door frame. There was a light breeze. The view was almost breath taking.

I could see the small forest surrounding the castle, the small field that had a well in it, where we trained Eren that one time. I could almost make out a small pond within the forest. The sun painted the sky with oranges and yellows and a few pinks and purples. The clouds looked fluffy and only added to the scene before me. It almost made me forget that Titans exsisted. The world, at this moment, was peaceful, was perfect.

"So beautiful." I whispered to myself. I felt a single tear go down my face. I slid down the wall and pulled a flute from my jacket. I let out a sigh as I put the instrument to my lips and played. My mother taught me to play the flute when I was five, so I'm very rusty. After a while, I stopped. The castle was quiet, and it seemed peaceful.

I returned into the castle and to the mess hall for dinner and sat with my squad. We had a few of Eren's old Trainee Squad with us. Petra smiled.

"Did you guys hear that music earlier?" I froze a little. Hanji nodded.

"Yeah, I heard it. It was lovely. A little sad too." Petra agreed with her.

"Yeah, who ever played it must have been upset or something." Armin said, joining in the conversation. Soon the entire room had joined the conversation, except for Levi and I.

"But who could play it?" One of Eren's friends said, a boy with his entire head shaved. Hanji's eyes sparkled.

"Maybe the castle is haunted." A few of the new recruits stiffened at the thought, while Levi scoffed.

"The castle isn't haunted shitty four eyes." She pouted a little. Then leaned over to me.

"Hey Akako, what did you think about the mysterious flute?" I felt my face heat up more.

"I-I don't know. I-I didn't really hear anyhting." Eren crossed his arms, knitting his eyebrows a bit. Then something seemed to hit him.

"Akako, can't you play the flute?" My face turned beat red as everyone turned towards me. I giggled a little.

"I haven't played since I was five. If the music was as beautiful as you say it is, it wouldn't have been from me. It's been thirteen years." Everyone shrugged and nodded, accepting that as a good reason and soon the flute topic was completely dropped and replaced with something else.

After dinner, I returned to the roof without anyone noticing. I looked out. The moon was out now and decorated the world differently. The pond reflected the moons light and looked almost silver, the grass looked more of a green-blue and the trees seemed almost a light purple. The air was slightly cold and the sky was velvet with bright shining stars. I pulled my flute back out, and started to play it again. After a few minutes I stopped.

"Doesn't sound like it's been thirteen years brat." My eyes widened as I turned and saw Levi leaning against the door frame.

"L-Levi!" I looked between him and the flute a few times. "U-Um... I-I-"

"Could you play it again?" I blushed.

"W-What?" He straightened.

"I asked if you could fucking play it again." I blushed more and nodded. I put the flute back to my lips and played. After a little bit, I began to sway with the music. And when I finished, I pulled it down. Levi's eyes were closed, and he almost had a peaceful expression on his face.

"L-Levi..." He opened his eyes. His face was still in it's stoic expression, but his eyes seemed soft.

"Nice job brat." He turned and started down the stairs. Then stopped. "I won't tell anyone that it was you." I blushed a little more and ran at him, hugging him from behind.

"Thank you Levi!" I let go and smiled as he turned to me.

"What the fuck was that?" I blushed a little and smiled more.

"A hug. You want another?" I lifted my eyebrows a few times. He said nothing and just continued down the stairs, with me close behind.

**So... I'm not sure if anyone's noticed... but I do double updates on my update days for this story, and will do so until one of my other's stories is finished. It's because this story is LONG! Longest one I have written to date, and I don't want you guys to have to wait FOREVER before the story finishes... so yeah... double updates on Saturdays until one of my other stories finish =)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Akako's POV**

It was time for the 57th Expedition outside of the walls. My squad was in the middle back of the formation, being the safest spot. Flares were going up left and right, mainly right. I watched as multiple black flares went up, signaling an abnormal Titan.

"Why do abnormal Titans have to exsist? We have a hard enough time with normal ones." Auruo scoffed.

"You complaining?" I glared slightly.

"Depends, are you biting your tongue?" He was about to say something when he bit his tongue. "Yes, I'm complaining." I growled low as we continued. We made it to a forest that used to be a tourist attration before Wall Maria fell. The middle part of the formation went in while the sides went and kept Titans from coming into the forest.

After a while, a 15 meter Female Titan came in and was chasing us, most likely after Eren. Eren was freaking out about the other soldiers dying by the Female Titan's hands, but Levi and everyone else told him to ignore it and keep going. I was next to him, on the right side.

"Eren." He turned to me, his thumb near his mouth, ready to shift into a Titan himself. "You trust us, I know you do. Listen to Levi. Do whatever you'll regret the least, however, remember that we are here to protect you. Trust us to do our job." I smiled lightly as he nodded and decided to put his trust in us. We continued on as Levi used his 3DMG to go and do something, but we were told to continue on.

"Is he going to be alright?" I nodded. After a while we moved to using our 3DMG, and then ran into the Female Titan again, and while the rest of the squad went to fight her, I followed my orders. My orders were strictly to never leave Eren's side, no matter what. So when the Female Titan killed Gunther, Eld, Petra, and Auruo, Eren snapped. He turned around, as did I.

Eren bit his thumb and changed into his Titan form, but I was too close and when the Titan body emerged, it hit me. Not with enough force to kill me, but enough to fling me into a tree and knock me unconscious. After a while, I opened my eyes and looked around. I was still in the forest and Levi and Mikasa were over me. Mikasa exhaled.

"She's alive." I looked over to Levi and though his face was still emotionless, I saw a small hint of relief in his eyes. I smiled a little before fading back into unconsciousness. The next time I woke up, I was laying in a bed back at HQ. I sat up a little to see that I wasn't in my room, which had me slightly confused. When I turned my head I saw Eren, Mikasa, and Armin sitting in chairs, sleeping. Eren's eyes fluttered open and when he saw me, he smiled and hugged me.

"Akako! Oh my Maria, are you okay? You've been out for days." I blinked a little as I hugged him back. I smiled softly as Armin and Mikasa slowly awoke as well.

"I'm okay. Where am I?" I asked.

"Head quarters." I sighed.

"I figured that Armin. I mean whose room?"

"Mine." We turned to look at the door and leaning against the doorframe was Levi. He walked in, Eren letting go of me and sitting back in his chair. Levi stood at the end of the bed. "Do you remember what happened?" I cocked my head slightly. "Do you remember how you got fucking knocked out." I closed my eyes and they widened as I remembered. I slowly turned to Eren.

"Before I say anything, Eren, it wasn't your fault." His eyes widened. I exhaled. "Eren had decided to turn into a Titan and fight with the Female Titan after she had..." I exhaled deeply. "Wiped out our squad. I stayed by him, but I was too close. When his Titan body emerged, his arm hit me." Eren looked like he was going to cry. I grabbed him, though he flinched, and pulled him into a hug.

"A-Akako... I'm so sorry." He hugged me back.

"It's alright Eren. I was too close. I knew you were going to shift, but stayed close anyways. It's not your fault. Hey." I pulled back. "Look at me Eren." He looked at me, sadness swimming deep in his emerald green eyes. "Do you regret it?" He looked a little confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you regret any choice you made in the forest? If you don't, then it's okay. I'm not hurt, I'm not dead. I'm perfectly fine. Alright." He nodded a little. I looked over to Levi. "What happened after I was knocked out? Did we get the Female Titan?" Levi shook his head.

"We let her go. She had kidnaped Eren." My eyes grew. I turned to Eren. Mikasa seemed a little irritated at the mention of the Female Titan.

"How'd they get you back?" I asked.

"Ackerman and I went and got him." I turned to Levi. He moved and winced a little. I sat up more.

"Levi? Are you alright?" His eyes widened slightly.

"What do you mean?" I pointed.

"You winced. What happened?" Mikasa noticably froze. Levi 'tched'.

"While trying to get Eren back, Ackerman went in for the kill, after direct orders fucking not to, and in order to save her, my leg tweeked." The room went quiet. I looked over to the black haired girl.

"Mikasa, come here." She looked up at me and did so. She kneeled next to me. I glared and the sound of a smack echoed in the room for a minute. That's right, I back handed my little sister. She looked at me as she held her cheek.

"Akako?"

"Mikasa! I know that saving Eren is always your first priority, but you have to follow orders. What would've happened if Levi hadn't saved you huh? You'd be fucking dead. How much use would you be to Eren if you aren't alive to protect him. Not only that, but you were specifically ORDERED NOT to kill. I am disappointed in you young lady." She frowned. I grabbed the blanket that was still covering my legs. "Though I can't say anything. If I had done my fucking job right, you would have never needed to save Eren."

"Akako." I glared at my hands.

"If I was paying attention, I would've been able to stop that fucking Titan from getting Eren, you never would've needed to go after Eren, never would've disobeyed orders, and Levi wouldn't have gotten hurt. This is all my fault." I growled. There was a hand on my shoulder. It was Armin.

"It's not your fault Akako. Don't blame yourself." I shook my head. Levi cleared his throat.

"Okay you little shits, you've been in my room for long enough. You three, out." Mikasa glared, but left, Eren didn't want to, but did so, and Armin gave me a quick hug before following close behind. Levi sighed. He sat in one of the chairs the other had been in.

"Do you regret your decisions?" I looked at Levi and sighed.

"I don't know." I said, frowning. "I couldn't have done anything for the others, but Eren, Mikasa and you..." I trailed off.

"There was nothing you could've done Kira." I turned and looked down. His left leg looked slightly off. I got down in front of him, making Levi jump a little, as I pulled off his boot and examined his leg. It was a little swollen, but not badly. I sighed a little, looking up at him.

"I should've back handed her a little harder." Levi smirked a little.

"No, I think you did enough." He put his boot back on. "Lay down, you should get a little more rest." I crossed my arms.

"How long have I been out? A few days right? After a few days of sleeping, I don't think I need to sleep anymore." Levi sighed, stood, and headed to the door. He stopped before he opened it.

"You know, everyone's surprised your fucking back isn't broken. No one's been hit by a Titan and lived, let alone come out unscathed. Consider yourself lucky." And he left.


	8. Chapter 7

**Akako's POV**

I went and sat in the mess hall as Levi and Erwin talked about a new plan to get the Female Titan. They believe that they had found out her true identity, thanks to Armin. Armin had said that it was Annie Leonhart, someone from the 104th Trainee Squad, who had joined the Military Police. Eren seemed shocked.

"There's no way that it's Annie." I looked at Eren and sighed. Standing up with him.

"Eren." He turned to look at me. "If she is the Female Titan-"

"No. It can't be true." I growled.

"Eren, if she is though, we need to take her in. Not only is she a Titan Shifter, as are you, but she KILLED most of the Survey Corps members during our 57th Expedition." He was about to argue. "Eren!" My eyes went cold. "If she is, she has to pay for her crimes. If she isn't, she's free to go. No harm, no foul. Alright." He frowned, but sat back down. I did soon after.

The next day, we were to report to the capital because there needed to be another trial to find out what to do with Eren now. However, he went with Armin and Mikasa to go get Annie, while I sat in a carriage with Jean, who was disguised as Eren. I sighed.

"There are so many things wrong with this." Jean cocked an eyebrow.

"Like what?" I frowned.

"Height, eye color, skin tone, general build." He nodded.

"No one said the Military Police were smart." I nodded and leaned back in my seat. "May I ask you a question?" I nodded. Jean seemed to blush a little. "How can you fight Titans with..." He gestured to his chest. I looked down. Yes, my chest was larger than other female soldiers. In fact, it was bigger than some of the prostitutes that walked the streets at night.

"Easy. It's called binding." Jean cocked his head. I sighed as I pulled some bandages from my back pocket. "I wrap my chest, tight. That way I don't have to worry about them getting in the way. It's quite simple, though it also helps that my shirt is also a little tighter than what's normally standard." Jean nodded.

"Alright." I leaned back, smirking.

"You know, if Eren, Mikasa, or Commander Erwin found out you just asked me that." I let his mind imagine my next few words as he paled. I giggled a little. "I won't tell them though. Don't worry. You were curious, and I'm sure you're not the first one to wonder that. And just so you know, you aren't the first one to ask." He cocked his head.

"Who asked first?" I blushed a little before looking out the window of the carriage.

"Corporal Levi." Jean's jaw dropped.

"R-Really?" I blushed a little more.

"Well, sort of. It was more like 'How the hell do you think you're going to fight Titans and use the 3DMG with those fat sacks weighing you down and getting in the way?' And unlike you, he asked infront of the entire Survey Corps, in the middle of dinner and a long silence. And he wasn't very quiet about it either." Jean nodded. I smiled as I turned to him. "Thanks for having the decency to ask in private." Jean blushed a little and looked out the window.

"N-No problem." The carriages then stopped and Jean just got out and took off the crappy wig, freaking out a little, as Erwin got off his horse and Levi came out of the carriage he was in. Jean went off to go fight the Female Titan, who had happened to appear within Wall Sina, which meant that yes, Annie was the Female Titan. I stood by Levi as he belittled and berated the Military Police, and then Erwin went off and shortly after, Levi and I did.

Levi went and cut Eren out of his Titan body, while it was... doing something with Annie's Titan body. What had happened, I found out, was that Annie had covered herself in a crystal/ice casing to protect herself, so we sort of suceeded, but at the same time we didn't. We got the Female Titan shifter, but we couldn't really get any information out of her. So we went to the holding facility and awaited Eren's next trial.

During the trail, some of the same shit was said and I sighed. In the end, Eren stayed in the custody of the Survey Corps. And I smiled. We returned to Head Quaters.

"As soon as we get back, I expect everyone to be cleaning." Levi commanded from the front. I sighed as we got there. We had a lot of work to do. First of all, we had to get the belongings of those who had died on the expedition, and during the falling in within Wall Sina, and return them to the families. We also were going to be given double, if not triple, cleaning duties to make up for the people who were no longer with us.

I sighed as I went into Petra's, Gunther's, Eld's, and Auruo's rooms. Some sick fuck thought that I should do it since I was in their squad. I did so, and by the time I finished I was exhausted mentally.

As soon I closed the door to my room and walked into the middle, I finally felt the impact. My squad members where gone. They had died more than a week ago. I'd never talk to Eld and Gunther during training, wouldn't laugh as Auruo bit his tongue, would never get to see Petra's happy and bright smile and eyes. No more meals as one big happy family, laughing and sharing stories and gossip. No more cleaning duties together. No more of any of it. It was over.

I fell to my knees as the tears began down my face. I shook a little, slowly grabbing my sides as I began to whimper. As memories shared with them swam threw my mind, the whimpers turned to sobs, and the sobs to almost hyperventilating pants and screams. I laid on my side, curled up as I continued my deep mourning. I haven't been able to mourn properly for years, so everything just came out.

The tears I fought as a child after learning my parent's weren't ever coming home, the depression I forced myself to swallow after watching Carla Jaeger eaten by a Titan. All of the memories with those people came flooding back as my screams increased and breathing was almost an impossibility. I coughed and hacked as my body convulsed. Suddenly, the door flew open.

"Akako!" I could barely hear as someone ran over and forced me to sit up as they hugged me, slowly patting my back and whispering comforting words into my ear. I calmed a little and soon realized that it was Eren who was holding me. I coughed a few more times and then, unfortunetly for Eren, threw up all down his back. He just moved to the side as he got me on my hands and knees as I continued to empty the non-existent contents of my stomach.

After what felt like hours, I finished. My face was soaked with tears, but no more ran down my face, mucus was coming from my nose and my mouth tatsed aweful as drool, mucus, and other things dripped out and onto the floor. My shaking had decreased to little shivers every so often, and my breathes came in shudders. The rubbing on my back continued.

"Akako? Are you feeling better?" I slowly shook my head and looked at Eren. He looked slightly terrified, and overly concerned. I leaned against him. I noticed someone's boot over to the side and turned. It was Levi, and he looked not only terrified, but absolutely disgusted.

"Jaeger, I'll take her to clean up, deal with the rest of this mess." Eren looked slightly confused, but nodded. I, on the other hand, would've been completely shocked, however, I was exhausted and a little light headed. Levi walked over and kneeled on the other side of me. Eren slowly passed me to him, and Levi looked down to me. "Can you walk?" I slowly shook my head. He sighed and hooked an arm under my legs as another wrapped around my shoulders. "Do you think you can put your arms around my neck?" I nodded as I did so, and he lifted me without too much trouble. "You aren't going to puke on me are you?" I shook my head. "Good." And we started out of the room.

Walking threw the halls was a little awkward. My head rested on Levi's shoulder, and everyone was watching. It wasn't too surprising, I was screaming, and they must have been curious on who was screaming like a Titan was about to bite off their head. I saw Mikasa and Armin and they looked extremely worried. Levi stopped in front of them.

"Arlert, go help Jaeger clean her room, Ackerman, come with me." Mikasa nodded and followed close behind.

"Sir, may I ask what happened?" Levi shrugged.

"She had an anxiety attack. Most likely caused by the loss of the squad." I began to shake more. Levi stopped and slowly placed me on the floor and leaned me against the wall. "I don't know how to deal with these situations." Levi admitted, so Mikasa kneeled next to me and slowly rubbed circles on my back, telling me comforting things until my shaking returned to small shivers. Levi picked me back up and we finally made it to the one of the only bathrooms that had a tub. Levi placed me on the floor and turned to leave. I didn't even know why but my hand darted out and grabbed onto his arm.

"Kira." He said. I gripped tighter. "I need to go Kira. Mikasa can help you clean up." He pulled his arm, trying to get out of my grasp, but I soon grabbed with both arms and pulled it closer, until it was between my breasts. I clung to his arm like it was the only thing holding me together, because it might as well have been. He 'tched'. "Kira this is ridiculous. I need to go." I shook my head and clung tighter. Mikasa even tried to help pry me off, but I had his arm in a death grip.

"Corporal, I think you should stay. She obviously wants you too."

"It's against protocol. I can't stay in the same room as a woman while she bathes." He pulled once more and this time I pulled down a bit, causing him to stumble. I looked up to him, feeling new tears begin down my face.

"P-P-Please." My voice sound hoarse, weak, and nothing like me. "D-Don't g-go." He sighed.

"You sound pathetic." He sat down next to me and looked away. "You can start bathing her Ackerman." Mikasa nodded. She slowly removed my clothing, Levi's arm moving from between my breasts to my hand. Mikasa gently washed me, taking special care to my face. She went to retrieve my clothes and came back and helped dress me in my sleepwear. She then brushed my teeth for me.

"She's all set." Levi turned back, a small blush on his face, though it was expressionless.

"Finally." He slowly stood. "Can you stand yet?" I shrugged. "Can you at least try?" Mikasa glared a little, but I nodded. I got up, my legs shaking slightly. Levi lead me back to my room. Armin and Eren were in there. "You done in here?" The two nodded.

"Yeah." Levi nodded as Eren came over to me.

"Are you feeling any better Akako?" I shrugged a little. He sighed and Levi walked me over to my bed. I laid down as Mikasa covered me up, being motherly as always. She pecked my forhead, as did Eren and Armin, and they left. Levi began to turn, but I hadn't let go of his hand.

"Kira-"

"I-I'm sorry." He cocked an eyebrow. "Having to carry me must have been hard on your leg. And coming in after I had made a mess..." Levi sighed. He sat on my bed next to me.

"I came in before you started puking. I heard screaming and thought that a Titan had appeared, only to bump into Jaeger. We were headed in the same direction and so we found you, in a ball, screaming." I frowned.

"I-I'm sorry to have caused you trouble." Levi cocked an eyebrow. "A-And thank you." Levi shrugged.

"Whatever. Can you let go of my hand now? I swear you've cut off the circulation so that the damn blood flow won't return to normal for a week." I sighed and unwillingly let got. Levi stood and left, muttering a quick 'Good Night' before closing the door.

**Oh Levi was so sweet! I making Levi kinda sweet and caring, it's fun trying to do it in a way that doesn't go TO OOC... probably failed but hey! Light fluff! =)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Akako's POV**

I woke up it a cold sweat. I was breathing hard and my eyes darted across the dark room. I exhaled deeply as I began to sit up. I curled me knees up to my chest and sighed. Nightmares. I hadn't had nightmares in years. When was my last nightmare? After Wall Maria fell right? So, about five years now? Five nightmare free years. I rested my head in my arms. Not gonna go back to bed now. And it's not like I can act like I did when I was younger.

When I had a nightmare, I would hug something. Before my parents died, if they were home, it was one of them, when they were gone, my stuffed bunny. When I lived with Erwin for a short amount of time, it was him, or the bunny. Once I began life with Eren's family, I'd cling to him, and in return he came and clung to me. Once Mikasa joined, the three of us would just cling to each other. But now what? It's not really adult-like to ask to hug your younger siblings. A thought hit me. I got out of bed and went over to my desk. I opened the lower left drawer, and there was a small, very faded, pink stuffed bunny. I picked it up and smiled.

"Hey Floppsy." I hugged the bunny. "Haven't needed you in a while." I walked back over to my bed and laid down, propping Floppsy up against the wall. And then I sighed and began talking to him. That's right, my stuffed animal became my therapist. As my little session went, I rolled over to my side, and slowly pulled him into my arms. I slowly fell back to sleep.

I awoke to my door flying open. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. In the doorway was Levi, and he didn't look very happy.

"Kira! You were supposed to be up two hours ago!" He marched over and looked down. "What the fuck is that?" He asked, eyes widening a bit. I followed his eyes to the small stuffed animal. I blinked a few times and looked back at him, picking Floppsy up by under his arms, his head falling to the side. I held him out to Levi.

"It's Floppsy." I said, still tired and definately not all there. "He's my bunny. I've had him since I was a baby. He keeps me company when I have a nightmare." I hugged the little rabbit close. "He makes a great therapist. Don't you Floppsy." I asked the stuffed animal, his head flopping to the side again. Levi's eye twitched.

"Are you serious?" I looked back at Levi. I blinked a few times before nodding.

"Dead." I looked down at Floppsy, holding him back out to Levi. "You wanna hold him? He's clean and he's very soft." Levi's eye twitched again.

"This is ridiculous. You're supposed to be a military officer." He grabbed Floppsy and pulled him out of my arms harshly. "Needing something like this. It's an embarressment." My eyes widened a little.

"What's so embarressing about Floppsy?" Levi growled.

"I'm going to do you a favor and get rid of this." My eyes widened as he headed for the door. "I suggest you get ready for training." He was almost out the door when I was out of bed and had him tackled to the floor.

"Gimmie back Floppsy! You aren't throwing him away!" Levi growled again.

"You need to grow up! Something like this doesn't belong in the military!" I growled as I reached for the hand my stuffed rabbit was in. Levi tried to get it out of my reach, which failed since I am slightly taller, though in order to get my rabbit my breasts got pushed into Levi's face. I managed to grab Floppsy's foot before Levi flipped us over and pinned me, face red. I struggled helplessly, arm waving to try to get a hold of my stuffed animal again.

"Hey, give him back." Levi glared and looked towards one of the windows. My eyes widened. "You wouldn't." He shrugged and chucked the small pink rabbit out the window. My eyes widened even more.

"There. Consider it a favor done. Now, go get-" I cut him off with a scream. I threw him off me and ran to the window. Down on the ground laid the rabbit. I had to get down there. I tried to think of the quickest way down, when Armin walked over and picked it up.

"Armin!" He looked up at me. "Stay there and don't you dare do anything to that rabbit or I will kill you!" He froze and nodded as I turned to start running. Levi glared a little and we both bolted. Levi got to Armin first, about to say something when I tackled him to the ground.

"Damnit Kira."

"No! Fuck you!" I looked up to Armin with pleading eyes and jumped up. "Can I have that please?" Armin was about to when Levi flipped me over, again.

"Damnit Kira. You are not keeping it." I growled.

"That's my rabbit and you have no say in the matter damnit. Why the fuck should you care anyways? It's not like Floppsy could bite you or anything." We struggled a little more, a small crowd forming around us.

"What's going on here?" Erwin said, the crowd parting to let him threw, Levi looked at him real quick, in which I took the opprituity to ram my foot into his groin, causing him to freeze as I pushed him to the side and grabbed Floppsy from Armin's arms, hugging it close. I glared at Levi.

"That is the last time I offer to let you hold Floppsy." I said. The circle stayed quiet as Erwin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Akako, you still have that?" I glared at Erwin.

"Well it isn't like I can come cuddle with you after I have a nightmare." I said. He sighed again and shook his head. Levi grumbled something under his breath. "You say something short shit? Don't you think it was stupid for you to leave me alone, in my room, after what happened yesterday?" He said nothing as tears bit the sides of my eyes. "You try reliving every horrible memory you've ever expeienced in the same dream." I was tempted to kick him in the side, but instead left. After a while, Hanji came in.

"Akako?" She saw me sitting on my bed, hugging Floppsy and glaring at the wall. "You alright?" I nodded a little.

"I don't care if I'm in the military. I don't care if I'm an adult." I said, glaring harder at the wall. "He had no right to try and get rid of Floppsy." Hanji sighed and sat next to me.

"I understand you're upset Akako, but you have to adimt. It is a little odd having a stuffed animal in our line of work. And most of us have nightmares and suffer alone." I turned to her as she smiled lightly.

"Yeah, well maybe I don't like to suffer alone. You want to know what that got me? An anxiety attack." She sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay Akako. It's okay. I know Levi's harsh. We both do." I started to tear up.

"I don't get it." I said. Hanji cocked her head a little. "He was kind to me yesterday. He carried me to the bathroom for Mikasa to clean me up, actually stayed while she did so, helped me back to my room... And today he's a total ass." Hanji sighed.

"I know. It's odd. But you have to remember that he does care about the Survey Corps and all of its soldiers deeply. He probably wanted to get rid of Floppsy so that you wouldn't be made fun of by the other members, or thought differently of."

"So what, it'd be better to go wake someone up to help me calm down from a nightmare? Like I said earlier, I don't want to suffer alone. Everytime I've had a nightmare, I clung to something, that being another person, or Floppsy. I decided that it'd be better to chose Floppsy because it wouldn't bug anyone." Hanji nodded.

"Alright. Come on. It's time for lunch." I looked up at her.

"You think Levi will let me eat?" Hanji shrugged.

"If he doesn't, I'll share with you." I smiled and put Floppsy into the drawer, closing it. We headed out and ate in the dungeon with Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, the other memebers that had joined from the 104th Trainee Squad, and Levi.

"So Akako, you have a stuffed rabbit?" I glared at Connie, the boy with a buzz cut.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" He shook his head quickly. Eren sighed.

"If you needed to Akako, you could've come and woken me up." I sighed.

"Yes Eren, because having a superior officer visit you in the middle of the night because she had a nightmare is totally okay. Not only that, but I'm you OLDER sister. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? The younger sibling going to the older?" Eren shrugged.

"I don't see what the big deal is. So you had a nightmare. We all do. Suffer in silence with the rest of us." I glared at Jean. "Being in the miliarty with a stuffed rabbit, it's ridiculous." I growled.

"Well sorry for not liking the thought of being alone when I'm upset."

"You think any of us do? We all have our problems and have lost people we care about. What makes your cases so special?"

"How many families have you lost dipshit?" He looked at me, not changing his slightly annoyed expression. I stood slowly. "How many family members have you had to watch die? I'm sorry, I get attatched to people easily, and quickly. Everyone in the Survey Corps is like family to me, and everytime one dies, I get upset. Now let's add to sets of parents into that equation, and the almost loss of two siblings."

"Last time I checked, Mikasa and Eren are only your adopted siblings." Mikasa and Eren froze briefly, slowly turning glares to Jean. "And from what I've gathered, you where an only child. And you can't tell me that you were able to get to know everyone in the Survey Corps well enough for you to be considered a family." Levi glared at this one. Jean leaned forward. "We all have lost people we care about, but we move on and do what they can't. So get over yourself." My eyes widened slightly.

"You're telling me to get over myself? How many times have I heard you whine about that Marco guy." Jean's look darkened. "Hey Jean, take your own advice. Get over yourself." Jean stood.

"Don't you dare say his name again."

"Or what Jean? What the fuck are you going to do? You said it yourself, we've all lost people important to us, but we've gotta move on, right? So quit your bitching. There's a huge difference between one friend gone, and a family. So do me a favor. The next time you wanna complain, save it. If you wanted to sit on your ass and bitch, you could've joined the Military Police." His look darkend.

"I couldn't join after seeing what _they_ can do." I glared more.

"You haven't seen shit. What's the worse thing you've seen? A friend eaten? Pulled apart? Kicked like a ball? Thrown? Stepped on? Have you seen people killed and the only thing left is an arm? A finger? An eye? Their heart?!" The room was quiet. "Did they bring your parents HEARTS back to you as a child, because that was all that was left?" His eyes widened. "Oh yeah. That's what I got back. A six year old girl, waiting for mommy and daddy to come home so that she could tell them she was proud of them and couldn't wait to follow in their foot steps, got two hearts instead."

"I-I-I didn't-" Jean stuttered.

"You didn't what?! You didn't know? Of course you didn't! If you weren't so high on your high horse or wondering how my breasts don't get in my way when fighting and maybe understood me a little, you would have noticed something! I let my feelings control my actions!" I slammed my hands down on the table. "You wanna know what my nightmare was? I'll tell you. It was every single death I've seen! Every head bitten off, every leg and arm ripped from a body, every bloodly puddle, every spray of blood, every tear soaked face, every scream, every crunch! And what could be better than ending it off with having the hearts of my family, friends, and Corporal handed to me!" I nearly screamed. I glared as tears filled my vision.

"A-Akako..." I shook as I fell to my knees and sobbed. Hanji was automatically there, rubbing my back soothingly. Mikasa and Eren where next, with Armin.

"I-I may not have the best control. I may be a horrid bitch when it comes down to it. I may be childish during the worst times. I know this." There was the sound of someone standing.

"Everyone out, I would like to have a word with Kira." Everyone was slow to leave, but did so none-the-less. After a bit, Levi walked over to me, and sat in the chair that Hanji had previously occupied.

"L-Levi..." I said as I looked at him. He sighed.

"This is extemely out of character of me, however, if you ever have a dream like that again, as long as you're quiet about it and don't make a mess, you can come to my room to calm down." My eyes widened. He was right. That is out of character of him. "We both lost our squad, people we held dear. I think you'd have an easier time crying to me about it then someone else." I automatically latched onto his waist.

"Thank you Levi!" I said as he sighed.

"Will you get off me? I'm not a huggy person and I doubt you've bathed since last night." I looked up at him and smiled. "And I'll leave you alone about that ridiculous rabbit." I smiled.

"Does that mean I can bring him with me to-"

"If it ever leaves your room, it goes to the trash." I nodded and let him go, wiping my eyes. I couldn't help but wonder, did he secretly want someone to mourn with?

**Damn, the last two chapters have been so... what's the world... dark? Sad? Angsty? Something like that. I'm hoping you guys are enjoying this. A few chapters of happiness before shit hits the fan, again. =)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Akako's POV**

I stood in the forest, waiting for the others.

"Hurry up slow pokes! Training was supposed to be done an hour ago!" The others happened to be Jean, Connie, Sasha, and Armin.

"Sorry Akako." I stretched my arms a bit.

"It's not your fault Armin. If Sasha hadn't stopped us to see if those mushrooms were edible we'd have been back by now." I glared at the brunette as she landed on the tree branch next to me.

"But they looked so good."

"And you should be damn happy that they weren't poisonous and only made you puke for ten minutes." She sighed as her stomach growled. "I swear I should make you skip dinner and muck out the stables." Her eyes grew.

"B-B-But-" I glared more.

"No buts. I said I should, but I won't. I know that you'll sneak some food out of the kitchen in the middle of the night, again." She continued to pout a little. I rolled my eyes as we continued to Head Quarters.

"How did a simple 3DMG training session turn into this?" Jean asked as he was behind me a bit. I turned.

"Easy, Sasha needed to puke and Connie couldn't hold his piss for ten more fucking minutes. You needed to complain about your stupid 3DMG needing to be fixed for fifteen minutes before we even started. The only thing Armin's done is blindly follow my orders. Seriously, if I get in trouble because of you, I'll have you mucking stables, cleaning the bathrooms, and weeding the courtyard for a month!"

"Don't need to be so harsh Miss. Floppsy." I turned and managed to pin Jean against a tree as the other three stopped.

"You have a death wish? I am not in the mood because of your stupid stunt at lunch yesterday. Listen to me carefully Kirstein. I can be as terrifying as any Titan, as crazy as Hanji, and I sure as hell can be as intimidating as Corporal Levi." I saw a glint in his eye.

"Don't forget as hormonal as a teenage girl." I back handed him.

"I'm still technically a teen dumbass. And I wouldn't be talking. If it wasn't for your build I'd think you were a girl that was constantly on her period." He glared as I got off him. "Come on. If we're any later I won't be able to promise any of us dinner." Well, we made it back, over an hour later than we should have been.

"What the hell took so long? It was a standard 3DMG training assignment. Go around the perimeter of the forest. How did that take you two hours? Everyone else did it in one." I sighed as I stood in front of Levi's desk, Armin, Sasha, Connie, and Jean standing to the side of me.

"Well let's see. It took us fifteen minutes longer to start because someone." I turned a deadly look towards Jean. "Had to complain that there was something wrong with their gear, which there wasn't. Then someone else." Switched my look to Sasha. "Decided that they should eat mushrooms that they weren't even sure were poisonous or not and needed to puke for a good ten minutes. Another couldn't hold their piss." Flickered to Connie. "And then I had to remind SOMEONE where their place was." I glared at Jean. Levi clicked his tongue.

"What, did you get the band of misfits?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Armin wasn't a pain in the ass." Levi rubbed the bridge of his nose, muttered something under his breath and looked up.

"Whatever. Go get you gear off, clean up, and get ready for dinner." And we were dismissed.

"Did you have to say all of that?" Jean said as he walked beside me. I turned towards him.

"Yeah. I did. It was suppose to be an oral report. I needed to tell him what happened." I shrugged. "Now if you don't mind, I'm feeling mischievous." I smirked. Jean cocked an eyebrow. "Oh, you didn't know me before you guys came here did you? I had this lovely little habit of pulling pranks on Levi. And I think it's due time to pull another. If any of you care to join me, I'll be happy to shoulder all the blame." Connie and Sasha looked at each other, a small smile playing their lips.

"Sounds like fun, what do you have in mind?" I smiled as we degeared, put it away, got ready for dinner and then went outside.

"If you find a rat or two, tell me." I said once we entered the stables. They found them easily and I smiled more. "Oh, this is gonna be great!" I grabbed them and slipped them into my pockets.

"Is this really alright?" Sasha asked, a little worried. I shrugged.

"Most likely not. But this isn't all I'm planning. I've got a few others. Come with me." They nodded and I grabbed some cleaning supplies.

"What are you doing now?" I smirked evily as I filled a bucket with warm water and soap.

"We're gonna make something fun happen. Trust me." They followed me to infront of Levi's office, where he still was, and quietly poured the water down the hall he'd usually take to go to the mess hall. I set up some brooms and a sack at the end.

"What..." I elbowed Connie gently.

"We're playing a little game called 'Catch the Corporal.' If it goes well, Levi will slide into this sack, and I'll tie it real quick and then go put these lovely little babies into his boots. Then." I pulled out a little bit of mud. "He will have a fun time cleaning the mess in his bedroom. We'll bring him down to the dungeon and..." I shivered in excitement. "Let's just say that a lovely little dirt explosion may happen. I'm gonna make a mess." I clapped my hands a little as the other's looked at me.

"But what if it fails?" I shrugged.

"You two were innocent bystanders. That's the entire story. You had nothing to do with any of this. Dinner's in a few minutes. Go eat. If you don't see me in half an hour, it means that it all failed." They nodded and left. Just then, Levi came out and was not paying attention when he stepped on the slippery floor. He slipped and slid down the hall and directly into the sack, which I quickly tied off. He started moving around.

"Hey! Whoever did this I am going to skin you alive and throw you to the Titans! Let me out." I smirked and drug the sack back to his office and put my little friends in one of his pairs of boots and lovingly put mud all over the room, careful not to get it on his papers. Then went to his bedroom and did the same treatment. I began to drag the sack to the dugeon, Levi yelling the entire time, though everytime I got to some steps, I let the bag roll down, smiling wide when it hit the bottom and he swore, loudly.

"Get me out of this sack damnit!" I smiled once more. I got to the dungeon. Everyone stared at me with wide eyes when they saw the sack.

"What'cha got there Akako?" Hanji asked. I smiled as I made sure to cover the sack in as much dirt as possible. I turned back to the others and smiled even wider.

"A horribly pissed off, dirty, Levi." I opened the sack and in a puff of dirt there stood Levi, extremely pissed, covered with dirt, with a wet patch on his ass. Everyone stared in shock.

"Akako?! What did you do?" Hanji said, smiling. I puffed out my chest.

"I kidnapped Levi and covered him in dirt." He glared. "And since I didn't feel like carrying him, I pulled him around the castle."

"How'd you get him down the stairs?" Armin asked. I smirked.

"I rolled him!" They continued to stare as Connie and Sasha looked a little guilty. Levi grabbed me by the front of my shirt and forced me to his level.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I put on an innocent face.

"I just thought that we needed a little prank to be pulled. Nothing major."

"Nothing major!" He pulled me closer to his face. I smirked.

"Yeah. I'm just following in my parents footsteps. Dad was a prankster after all. What I just did to you, was tame compared to what he's done. I'm not willing to waste food to get my kicks." Levi glared.

"Get your kicks?! You drug me around this castle in a fithly sack to get you kicks?! I'll give you kicks." In which I saw the ceiling and there was a foot smashed into my side. After a few more kicks he was done and I got up, delicious pain running down my spine. I held my side and staggered a little.

"If this is what I get now, can't wait to see what happens when you see what else I've done." Levi's eyes widened, as did everyone else.

"What?!" Half the room said.

"Let's just say that I may have sort of broken a promise to Erwin." Levi stormed out of the room and I went and got my dinner and then returned downstairs. As soon as everyone was finished, the door flew open and there stood an extremely pissed Levi next to a less than impressed Erwin. Everyone got as far from the door, and me, as they could.

"Akako..." Erwin said. He didn't get to continue as Levi walked up to me and punched me in the face, knocking me out of my chair. I saw Armin and Reiner, one of the 104th Trainees, holding back Eren and Mikasa, both looking slightly murderous.

"You little bitch! You dirtied my room and put rats in my boots!" He kicked me in the back, and after a while, he finally felt satisfied with his 'discipline'. And so wasn't I. The shivers of pain pooled in my lower stomach, but I made sure to look like I actually hurt instead of being totally turned on. Erwin walked over and kneeled next to me.

"Akako." I got up, wobbling. "You went to far." I looked up at him slowly, a few tears running down my face.

"Did I ruin any documents?" Erwin shook his head. "Did anything get ruined?"

"No, the rats handn't eaten threw his boots either." I nodded.

"Then it was, all in all, a harmless prank." I shook a little as Hanji came over and helped me up. "Well, I feel accomplished. I'm gonna go to bed now." Hanji took me to my room.

"Was the pain worth it?" I nodded.

"Oh yeah. The pain was delicious. I kinda wish he would've pulled my shoulder out of place though. That would've driven me over the edge." I shuttered at the thought. Hanji laughed.

"You really are weird." I smiled.

"Yeah. I know." Hanji helped me change.

"Hey Akako." I replied with a hum. "Did you do this to help get over..." I looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah. I thought maybe a prank and a good beating would make things seem at least a little normal. With them gone..." I looked out my window. "You know, I miss them. All of them." Hanji nodded.

"I know. I miss them too." I started to hum. Hanji smiled and began to hum with me. Hanji, Petra, and I would usually sit together and hum when mourning. It felt a little off, not having that sweeter, more innocent hum with us, but it was fine. I didn't feel as lonely.

**Yeah... Levi's violent isn't he... well... oh well. =)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Akako's POV**

"No don't eat him!" I sat up quickly reaching out as I awoke. I was panting and covered in a cold sweat. That nightmare shook me to my core. Yeah, it wasn't as terrifying as the last one, I don't think anything could have been as bad as that one, but for some reason this one hit me harder. I shook as tears fell down my face. I looked around my dark room, and came to a decision.

I got up, showered real quick, and began down the hall. I stood in front of the door and debated on reaching out to it. I exhaled deeply as I quietly slipped into the room. It was dark, which wasn't too surprising. And over in the corner was a bump on the bed, covered in a blanket. I tiptoed over and stared down at the person in the bed.

They rolled over, making them face me. Usually hard features were soft, dark lashes gently rested on pale cheeks. Mouth slightly parted, allowing soft breathing, and black hair clung gently to the pillow underneath. I smiled. How many people could say they've seen this?

I slowly lifted the blanket and crawled under the covers. I decided not to wrap my arms around the person who's bed I had invaded. So when they pulled me closer, I was taken by surprise. My face was pushed into their chest, their chin rested on the top of my head, one arm around my shoulders, the other around my waist. I blushed. But I felt safe, so I slowly drifted back to sleep.

I woke up in the morning and sighed happily when I realized where I was. The person who's bed I was sharing was still there, and was still holding me close. I heard a small grunt from above me and the person in front of me shifted. The body seemed to relax before stiffening. I felt the chin leave my head and the body pulled away for a minute and I looked up. Stricking grey eyes stared into mine.

"What the fuck?" I blushed and sat up quickly.

"S-Sorry Levi!" Oh yeah, did I mention that I had gone to Levi's room? No? Oh, by the way, I went to Levi's room. "I-I remebered you s-said that I could come in here if I h-had a nightmare..." I blushed more. He sat up and then I realized that he slept without a shirt on. And DAMN was he BUILT! Perfectly toned arms and pecs and... was that a six pack... no that was definately an eight pack.

"What are you staring at?" He said while running a hand threw his hair. My breath caught. Never, in the three years I've known Levi, had I thought he was attractive in any way. However, I can no longer say that. This man, was HOT! "Well, are you going to answer me?" I shook my head to get myself out of my daze.

"Uh... I-I... I-I'm g-gonna go now. Y-Ye-Yeah..." And I was GONE! I made it to my room and shut the door, panting. A shiver ran down my spine. I changed and went to breakfast and ate in the dungeon with the others. Hanji sat next to me, a grin plastered on her face.

"So. Akako." She drawled.

"So. Hanji." She got a glint in her eye.

"What had you running like a Titan was chasing you this morning?" I nearly choked on my oatmeal.

"W-What? Is there something wrong with a morning run?" I tried to avoid her gaze. She smirked.

"Well, no. But why were you running out of Levi's room." A blush smacked my face as the room automatically got quiet. What was I gonna say?! 'Oh you know I went in last night and ran this morning because I was caught staring at Levi's body. Did you know that he has a really sexy eight pack?' Oh yeah. That'd go over well.

"Akako." It was Mikasa. I looked up. She looked a little... over protective. "Did he do anything to you?" My blush increased.

"No! No no no no no! Nothing happened."

"Then why were you in his bedroom?" I glared at Jean.

"Well if you must know I-" My words froze as the blushed darkened. "W-Well... I-I... uh-um... Y-You see.. I..." I shut my mouth.

"She slept in my room." All eyes turned towards Levi. He took a sip of his tea. Mikasa looked damn near murderous, Eren almost there, everyone else looked a little shocked.

"What? Why?" Armin said, a little scared as his two friends looked ready to kill.

"She had a nightmare." Simple, to the point... but not very sweet. It stayed quiet.

"Why'd she go to you and not Mikasa or I?" Eren questioned.

"Well, I'm sure the dungeon isn't the best place to go after a nightmare Jaeger." Levi replied smoothly.

"She still could've come to me." Mikasa said, slowly standing.

"Maybe she wanted some male interaction." Hanji said. I stared at her with my jaw dropped.

"H-Hanji! I thought you were on my side!" She smirked again.

"I am. So tell me Akako. Was Levi awake or asleep when you got there? And did you really just sleep?" I saw the way her eyebrows moved. I stood up, face completely red.

"Oh my gosh Hanji! How could you think anything like that?! Did you finally get your last screw loose?" She stood as well, an all knowing smile on her face.

"Well what should I think Akako? Your face is beat red. You're embarressed." I glared a little as my face heated more. "So come on. Give me all the juicy details."

"There are none! He was asleep when I got there! I just crawled in his bed and went to sleep alright! Nothing happened! I woke up, embarressed because he didn't know I was there until he woke up! I ran out because of it and didn't wanna risk getting yelled at for sta-" I shut my mouth quickly, putting a hand over it. Hanji looked excited. Everyone stared between Levi, Hanji, and myself.

"For what?" She said, grabbing my free hand. "You'd have to have done something. What?" I shook my head. "Come on tell me. I need to know! I'm your best friend!" I looked around the room, then grabbed her hand and drug her out and to her lab.

"You wanna know what happened?" She nooded. "Alright. I had a nightmare. And you know the whole Floppsy incident?" She nodded again. "Well, when Levi wanted to talk to me, he told me that if I had a nightmare, I could go to his room to calm down. So I went to his room last night after a nightmare. He was dead asleep when I got there and I crawled in bed with him. He wrapped his arms around me in his sleep and I fell asleep. I woke up before him and just stayed there, then Levi woke up and I spazzed. He sat up and it took me till then to realize he doesn't sleep with a shirt on." Hanji's eyes sparkled.

"So you saw him shirtless?" I blushed and nodded. "What did he look like?" I sighed.

"Hanji, I don't think anyone's body could beat that mans." Hanji smiled.

"Details!"

"Well he's muscled. Nicely toned arms, pecs and oh my MARIA those ABS!" I put the back of my hand to my forehead. "No one should have abs like those. I didn't even know they came in eights."

"Eights! He has an eight pack?!" I nodded. "Damn."

"And then when he puts his hand threw his hair." I nearly collapsed as a little drool dripped out of the side of my mouth. "It should be illegal how Sina damned SEXY that man is without a shirt on." Hanji giggled a little.

"Sounds like it." I nodded and I sat in one of her chairs. Hanji got a teasing smirk on her face. "Imagine if he 'disciplined' you like that." A delicious shudder ran threw my body.

"Oh don't tease me. I think I'd snap with the first hit." Hanji snickered. I snapped my head up. "You tell anyone and I will personally kill you." Hanji nodded as she giggled more.

**Yeah, so... I don't know what Levi has for abs. I've seen six pack in some other fanfictions, eight pack in others, someone told me he only had a four pack, so I went with eight, because why not! =)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Akako's POV**

The next few days were... awkward to say the least. I'd blush everytime I saw Levi, Hanji would just smile at me with a knowing look everytime, and Mikasa and Eren would glare at him like he kicked puppies for a living. I sighed.

"I swear Akako if he touches you I'll kill him." I hit my head on the table. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and I were just sitting down at one of the tables outside during some down time.

"Mikasa, a few things. First, I'm an adult, I don't need to be protected. Second, I'm OLDER then you by three years. Third, in case you haven't noticed, but in order to execute his 'disciplines' Levi kinda HAS to touch me. It's physical pain, so there needs to be physical contact. And fourth, you can't kill him. He's the reason Eren isn't being dissected right now, no matter how much it pisses us off how he managed to get that to happen." Mikasa crossed her arms.

"I think she means sexually Akako." I blushed at Eren.

"Oh my Maria you two. He's not! Why would he?"

"Well, you are very attractive Akako." I looked over to Armin who was blushing a little. "You're also strong willed, and very caring when it comes down to it. Though when the situation calls, you can be a strong leader." I hit my head against the table again.

"Not to mention her tits are HUGE." I sat up quickly.

"Hanji!" She smiled as she sat on the table. Armin and Eren had dark blushes on their faces, while Mikasa looked back and forth between herself and I. "Oh my Rose. It doesn't matter. He thinks they're a waste of flesh anyways." Mikasa looked up and glared, as did Eren.

"He what?" I facepalmed. Hanji smirked.

"Well it's not like it's easy for her to hide her highly gifted and developed body. Many a soldier has stared as she walked around the Head Quarters on days off where she hasn't had to bind her chest." I let out an exasperated sigh. "Hey, didn't you say that Jean guy asked something about it?" I face palmed.

"Yes. During the whole Female Titan in Sina thing, I rode with him and he asked. So what? I didn't care. At least he had the decency to ask in private." Mikasa and Eren looked down right deadly, and unfortunately, Jean had walked by during that time, and they were both on him. Armin had gone over to try to stop it as some others surrounded them, watching the spectacle.

"Whoa. This is interesting." Hanji said, standing on the table to see over the crowd forming.

"Damn it Hanji." I just stayed there until someone cleared their throat. Everyone except for Mikasa, Eren, and Jean stopped and turned to see Levi. They automatically scattered, Armin coming to hide behind Hanji and I.

"What's going on here?" He said, expressionless as always. I sighed. As Hanji jumped off the table.

"Well, they found out that Jean asked about Akako's breasts in battle and then he walked by and they jumped him." Levi cocked an eyebrow, then looked at the three teens.

"All this because of fat sacks?" Mikasa was about to jump him when I threw my hands up.

"Yes! Because apparently the topic of my chest has to be on everyone's mind! Mikasa, Eren, I'm eight-fucking-teen! I don't need two fifteen year olds protecting me. I'm an adult. I can handle myself. If I had a problem with anything, I'd deal with it myself. Now leave poor Jean alone, he deals with enough shit." They let go, but not before both of them gave him one more punch. I glared at Hanji.

"What?" She put up a really crappy innocent smile.

"You need to stop starting shit. Next thing we know, you'll make this elaborately stupid story that might actually get someone killed." She nodded. "Well, I'm gonna go clean my room, do my laundry, and check my gear before the next training session." They nodded and I turned, but stopped. "Eren, Mikasa, Hanji."

"Yeah?" They said in unison. I turned with a deadly glare.

"Don't get into anymore fights. Ignore Hanji if it involves me." Hanji was about to say something. "Hanji keep your mouth shut." She nodded quickly and then dragged Eren off for another experiment. I got to my room, did what I said I was going to do, and reported to the training grounds. We were doing hand to hand combat. And I was paired up with Eren.

"Don't think I'll go easy because you're my sister." I smiled lightly.

"I'd have to kick your ass extra hard if you did." He smirked and we started. He did somethings I wasn't familiar with, but I got around them and knocked him down onto his back, and sat on him. Happily smiling. "Hey baby bro, if I can take down Levi, what makes you think I can't take you down?" Eren muttered something under his breath and I got off him, offering my hand to pull him up. I saw the glint in his eye as he tried to pull me down and pin me, however, it failed. How you ask? Well, easy. While I was on my way down and he moved to pin me, I managed to flip back up, land on my feet, and flip him over my shoulder and into the ground, winding him briefly.

"Ow." He said finally after he could breath right. I smiled.

"Repeating my earlier statement. If I can take Levi down, what makes you think you're a threat?" I asked, he sighed and I extended my hand again to help him up, and he took it, actually getting up this time, a small blush on his face.

"Thanks." He said. I sighed and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Eren, don't be embarrassed. One day, you'll be able to flip me onto my back without breaking a sweat." He looked at me for a second.

"You really think so?" I nodded.

"I know so bro." I put my arm around his shoulders, then frowned. He noticed this.

"Akako?" I got my hand off him and crossed my arms.

"Aren't I the older one? Why am I shorter than you?" Eren smiled.

"I don't know, the same reason Levi's the shortest one here." I looked at him for a second before I burst out laughing.

"You're so right." And he joined me in laughing. Someone came over and cleared their throat.

"May I ask why you're laughing and not training?" We both turned to see Levi and we tried to hold the laughing back before I just continued and hunched over, holding my stomach. Eren continued to try and hold his back. Levi sneered. "What's so funny?" I gasped and continued, eventually falling to my knees.

"N-Nothing Sir." Eren tried to say without laughing, saluting Levi. I, however, couldn't help it, because Eren had had to look DOWN to look Levi in the eye.

"Oh my Maria this is priceless." I said, falling onto my ass. Everyone in the training area had stopped what they were doing to see what the hell was going on. Eren slowly regained his composure.

"Akako. It really wasn't that funny." I looked up at Eren, laughing still.

"Oh, but it is Eren. It is. How many times does the topic of a joke appear." This made Levi's eye twitch.

"Joke?" He said. I nodded a little and slowly stood. "So I'm the ass end of a joke am I?" I shrugged a little.

"Well... I'm sure you're the ass end of a lot of jokes Levi." He glared.

"And why would that be Kira?" He snapped quickly. I looked at him, then looked up.

"Well Levi, I would say it has something to do with the fact that if I look straight ahead of me, I can see over your head." He growled a little. I felt another laugh threatening to leak out.

"Is there a problem with my height?" I giggled a little.

"Not really sir. Just that so many short jokes have most likely been directed at you, purposely a joke or not." His look darkened.

"Really now. Well, maybe you two would enjoy making jokes while you're mucking stables." He turned and walked away, Eren irritated.

"He has a short temper." In which I burst out laughing again, getting a rock thrown at me.


	13. Chapter 12

**Akako's POV**

I was leaning against a tree outside reading a book. It wasn't anything special. But it had caught my interest. And damn did I love it. I could barely put it down. It was amazing, and a romance no less. It just made me wish I had something like that. But I couldn't, because at any second, I could die, or them if the person was also in the military.

I finally got to a good part, when I heard the grass around me shift. I looked up to see Hanji.

"What'cha got there?" She asked.

"A book I found in the castle library." She nodded.

"What's it about?" I shrugged.

"It's about a peasent girl trying to help her family by working in a tavern, when one of the king's men came looking for someone to be a maidservant to the princess. The girl is chosen. After a few events, she meets the prince. He was horribly cold, but after enough time, they slowly fall in love. That's as far as I've gotten." Hanji nodded.

"Sounds good." I nodded and continued to read, but as I did a blush began to form on my face. "Akako?" I closed the book. "What? You're red as a tomato?" She pulled it out of my hand and found about where I was. She read a little and burst out laughing. "Oh my Rose that's priceless. Akako, I didn't know you were into these kind of stories." I pulled it out of her hands.

"It's not like I knew that the author was going to have them have sex!" Hanji laughed.

"That's not just sex my friend. That's the kinda stuff YOU'RE into." I blushed more, opened it back up, read a little bit of it, and the blush darkened.

"... I hate it when you're right." Hanji giggled a little. I put in a bookmark, though I didn't really need it, and put the book in my lap. "Anyways. What reason am I so lovingly graced with your sunny presence?" I asked and she put a finger to her chin before it seemed like something clicked.

"Oh yeah. Levi wanted to speak with you." I sighed and stood.

"Alright. From how he asked, on a scale from 1 to Titan Fodder, how dead am I?" She shrugged.

"I'd say a three at most." I nodded.

"And how much do you think that's increased since you took so long to tell me?" Hanji crossed her arms.

"Probably a little closer to a six."

"And if someone's managed to piss him off during this time span?" Hanji tilted her head.

"Three Titans at once?" I sighed.

"Great. I'm fucked now. Thanks Hanji." She nodded and I went, making sure to tuck the book in my jacket. I got to Levi's office and knocked on the door. He said 'Come in' and I did so. By the sound of his voice, I'm at a six.

"What took you so long?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"You sent Hanji to get me." He stopped for a minute and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Right." He stood up straighter. "Well, tommorrow we're going to be training." I rolled my eyes. Nothing new there. "With Jaeger in Titan form." I stared at him for a second. I wasn't to sure if I liked the sounds of this.

"Okay..." He sighed.

"I thought you'd like to know since this is your little brother." I stared at him more and leaned away from him a bit.

"Okay. That's new." He cocked an eyebrow. "When did you care about what I did and didn't know?" Levi rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Next time I'll leave you in the dark." I shrugged and was dismissed. As I went down the hall, I pulled my book back out and began to read it. I could read and walk at the same time, I've proven it multiple times. Ducking when people where carrying stuff, spinning out of the way of people who weren't paying attention, weaving threw crowds. Hell, I even read while training with the 3DMG once. Once, because Levi had gotten pissed off that I wasn't 'taking it seriously.'

"Hey Akako, what's that you got there?" It was Jean. "Something dirty? You're blushing pretty hard." I sighed and turned to him.

"It's a book. And who said it's a blush, maybe I'm pissed off about something." Jean cocked an eyebrow and pulled the book out of my hands. I reached for it, but he was taller than me, so he held it out of my grasp, turned, and started reading, and the blush on his face.

"What the hell is this?!" He pretty damn near screamed, making anyone in that hallway turn to look at us. I blushed more as I reached for the book more.

"Jean! Give it back!" He looked at me, eyes wide.

"This isn't just dirty. This is raunchy." The blush continued. I growled.

"Give it back!" By this time, a few of the memebers from the 104th Trainee squad was around us.

"What's up Jean?" Connie asked. Jean passed the book to him.

"Read this. It's Akako's." Connie read it, a blush creeping to his face.

"Oh... oh my... oh... oh.. that's... that's gross!" He pretty damn near dropped it, but it was caught by Sasha, who read some, blushed, and that happened until everyone in the circle had read it. And I was completely embarrassed. Even some of the older members got their hands on it. One of them smirked.

"I didn't know you were into these kinds of books." I growled.

"It's not like the entire book is about it! Just give it back already!" However, it was passed a few more times and then Mikasa, Eren, and Armin showed up, and it was pretty much shoved in their faces.

"What's this about?" Armin said, eyes sparkling at the thought of a book. That excitment was over with one look, he not only blushed, but pretty damn near fainted. Eren and Mikasa scanned a bit, both blushing and looking slightly disgusted.

"Who'd wanna read trash like this?" Jean snorted.

"Ask your sister. It's her book." They looked at me, shocked. I growled as tears bit the sides of my eyes. I walked over, slowly.

"C-Can I just please have my book back...?" I asked, holding out my hand. They did, and I pulled it close to my chest. I turned and glared daggers at everyone. "For your fucking information! This isn't a book all about sex! It's a fucking romance, and it's my first time reading it! So you can all go fuck yourselves on your blades!" And I hurried out of the hall, tears rolling down my face.

I was completely embarrassed. Completely and utterly embaressed. How could this get any worse? Now, I shouldn't have thought that, because everytime that question is asked, the world loves to show me how. How did it get worse? I bumped into Levi with enough force to knock him flat on his ass.

"What the hell Kira? Watch where you're going." I wiped my tears quickly.

"S-Sorry." I reached my hand out, and he took it. I helped him up and was about to hurry past him when he grabbed my arm.

"Kira, what's wrong?" I froze. Did he really just ask that? That was weird. "Why are you crying?" I sighed. I turned to face him, when his eyes caught something. "What's that?" He reached out and grabbed the book.

"W-Wait!" I was about to spazz when he read the title. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. Then he opened it and looked at the page I was on. I almost died.

"Oh, that's how far you've gotten." He shrugged and handed it back to me. "Quick warning, that's in there about three or four more times." My jaw dropped a little.

"Y-You've read this?" He nodded.

"I own a copy." My eyes almost bugged out of my head.

"Y-You own it?" He nodded.

"Yes, it's a good read." I smiled a little. "Now, why were you crying?" I froze a little, and my shoulders dropped.

"I was reading it after I left your office, and Jean took it, read where I was, and passed it around to most of the Corps." I shook a little. "And the look on Mikasa's and Eren's faces when they had gotten a hold of it." I bit my lip. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and Levi was staring at me, expressionless face, but a soft look in his eyes.

"No matter what they thought of what you read, they won't think of you any different." I smiled a little. "Besides, it's not like you're into that kinda of stuff." I almost blanched, but giggled lightly.

"Yeah, that stuffs just kind of weird." Something flashed in his eyes, but I didn't recognize it, and he walked away. I cocked my head a little. What was that look in his eyes?


	14. Chapter 13

**Akako's POV**

Dinner that night was quiet, which was a little unnerving. Glances where made, but words weren't spoken. Okay, dinner wasn't completely quiet, Hanji was talking away in my ear, hushed though.

"So they laughed at you?" She asked. I sighed.

"More or less. Laughed, smirked, thought I was a pervert." She growled a little.

"It's not like any of the men haven't read books that were nothing but sex." I nodded.

"Yes, well the fact a girl is reading it, and I'm so young, and the type of sex in the book, automatically makes it worse." She crossed her arms.

"They're so stupid." I nodded. "You said everyone found out?" I nodded.

"Everyone but Erwin." She nodded.

"So, Levi knows?" I nodded, a small smirk came to my face.

"He owns a copy of it." She raised an eyebrow. "He didn't question anything, said it was a good read." Hanji smirked with me.

"Really." She giggled a little. "Good to know that you aren't the only one who's read it." I nodded.

"I bet if everyone knew that Levi owns it, they'd shut up about it, but I'm not going to tell. It's not like it's going to bug him." She nodded. Then the doors opened to reveal Erwin. We all turned to him and I cocked my head.

"Akako, may I speak with you?" I stood slowly, and as I walked over I heard Jean snicker. I would've pushed his face into his bowl, but decided against it.

"Yes Erwin?" He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Some of the officers came to me to tell me that they were 'concerned' about what you do for entertainment." I cocked my head.

"What?" He held his hand out.

"Can I see the book you've been reading?" My jaw dropped. I stepped back.

"No." He seemed slightly shocked. "There's nothing wrong with it." He sighed.

"They said it's disturbingly explicit. I need the book and to know where you got it." I stepped back again.

"I got it from the castle library." He nodded.

"Alright. Now, hand me the book." I shook my head.

"No. There's nothing wrong with it." He sighed again.

"Akako, this isn't a request, but an order from your commanding officer. Give me the book." I growled.

"Why? What's wrong with my book? What exactly did they tell you? That it had some highly raunchy sex in it? It's not the entire story. It's a fucking romance. So what if the author threw in some sex, it's not like it's the entire point of the damn story anyways."

"Akako we are not debating this. It's an order." I growled, but pulled the book out. I looked at the cover. Brown, slightly cracked leather, with the title engraved with red paint in to make it pop out more. I placed it in his hand. And he pulled it away.

"Fucking happy now?" I asked, he nodded, and turned, when Levi stood.

"Hey Eyebrows." Erwin turned to Levi, who pulled a book from his jacket that looked almost the same as mine, but better taken care of. My chest tightened. It was his own copy. "You do realize that I own a copy of that book, right?" Erwin's eyes widened a bit, as did everyone else in the rooms eyes, some even dropped their jaws. "If I own it, it can't be as bad as they say, right?" He said and Erwin looked between Levi and I.

"I... I guess." My heart fluttered, when Jean stood.

"Wait a minute. I read part of that book, and-" Levi glared at him.

"There's nothing wrong with it. The sex doesn't mean anything. It's there because the author thought it'd be interesting. It's really not as bad as you fucking say it is. It's enough to peak an interest in the story a little more." Jean sat down quickly. Erwin tilted his head. Levi sighed. "Just give her the damn book back. You wouldn't want to upset her more than she is already, do you?" Erwin made a face, but sighed.

"Alright." He handed me the book back and I smiled, and hugged him, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks Ernie!" The room went quiet. Hanji bit back a laugh.

"Ernie?" She giggled. Erwin blushed a little. I smiled more.

"Yeah. That's what I called him when I was younger." Erwin scratched the back of his neck. I cocked an eyebrow. "It was either Ernie or Daddy." The blush went across his face more as he cleared his throat.

"I'll be leaving now." He turned and began out the door. I stepped out and waved to his fleeting back.

"See ya later Dad!" He straightened and then hurried away. I turned to the room and smiled wide. "So, Jean. You wanted to say something about my book?" He shook his head quickly as I walked in.

"N-No." I smiled a little more.

"Really. I wouldn't mind reading some of it to you." I opened the book. "Oh here we are." And I read a paragraph. It had no sex in it, just absolute mushy girly stuff that would make any stereo typical girl squeal. "Now, was that bad?" He shook his head. "Oh, you want something a little manilier don't you?" I flipped back a bit and read a passage that defiantly would make anyone believe that Levi would read this book no problem. "Now, does anyone question my book?" Everyone shook their heads, except Levi, whose head was in one of his hands.

"Hey Akako!" It was Hanji. "Can I read that after your done with it?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." I sat back down next to her, finished my meal, and then leaned back a bit, opening the book back where I was, which was the second sex scene. And it was worse then the last one. I felt the heat in my face. Not only did in give me a tingly sensation in my lower abdomen, but it gave me ideas for if I ever had sex.

"Find more sex?" Hanji asked and I nodded slowly. "Is it worse than the first one?" I nodded more. She giggled. "Getting ideas." I looked up at her and nodded even quicker, I could tell my eyes sparkled.

"If only I could find a sadist." She laughed a little more.

"You'll find one someday." I nodded and then went to bed to get ready for training with Eren in the morning. I was definately nervous about it.

**You guys ready for shit to hit the fan? Because it's about to in the next chapter! =)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Akako's POV**

The next day we got ready for training. I had my chest bound, hair up, and 3DMG on and ready. I was standing in the field we were going to be using, however, I was the only one there. I growled. Levi said at breakfast to report here an hour after lunch. So here I am, where's the rest of them. I saw Levi standing off to the side. Easy to miss when he's so short and his back is turned.

Eventually, everyone else showed up, and Levi called them all lazy asses that apparently didn't care how to fight _with_ a Titan instead of _against_. I sighed as we started the training. We got away from Eren, and he bit into his thumb, and with a yellow bolt of lightning that sort of changed the air around him to a golden color, there stood Titan Eren. We waited a few more seconds, but he didn't move towards us.

"Alright, let's move." And so we did. Eren allowed us to move around him, even allowed Levi and I to stand on his shoulders a few times. Training was going well, until Sasha and I collided. She wasn't paying attention and let her grapple cross my path, it which we crashed together, and the blade I was holding got shoved into my leg. I felt my skin crawl and expand and then was enclosed in something warm.

Did I lose that much blood that quickly? To already be hallucinating? I knew I was hallucinating, because I was sitting back in the dining room with Petra, Eld, Gunther, Aurou, Hanji, Levi, and Eren. They were having a great time, talking and laughing. I was sort of out of it, not really knowing what was actually said, but it made me happy. And Levi even had a small smile on his face, which totally warmed my heart. What made it better, was that it was directed at me.

I was suddenly surrounded by darkness and when I woke up, I was staring at a ceiling. It didn't look to familiar either. I went to rub my face with my arm when I realized I couldn't. I looked to the side to see a shackle on my wrist. I looked to the other side, and there was one there too. I sat up and saw bars. I was in a cell... Why?

"So you're up?" I looked past the bars and saw Levi leaning against the wall, an empty chair next to him. I blushed. I was shackled to a bed, and Levi was the only other person down here... Kinky.

"U-Um... why am I down here? What's going on?" Levi readjusted himself.

"Do you remeber what happened?" I cocked my head.

"I remember training, and running into Sasha, and then a pain in my leg..." I looked down and moved the blanket to see that the leg I thought my blade had gone into, was perfectly fine. "But I thought..." I looked up at Levi. The look in his eyes scared me.

"Kira, did you know that you were a Titan Shifter?" My eyes nearly bugged out of my head and my jaw dropped.

"W-What?" Levi sighed and pushed himself off the wall.

"When you drove your blade into your leg, you transformed into a Titan."

"D-Did I hurt anyone?" Levi shook his head.

"Blause got hit a bit, but Ackerman caught her. You, on the other hand..." He sighed. "We had to cut Eren out so that you wouldn't kill each other." My eyes widened more and I would've put my hands to my lips, but I couldn't. I looked down and refrained from biting my lower lip, afraid it'd make me shift.

"I-I'm sorry." Levi sighed.

"For what?" I squeezed my eyes shut.

"For not knowing."

"Jaeger didn't know he was one until after the first time." I shook a little as the tears rolled down my face.

"... What's going to happen now?" Levi exhaled more and sat down in the chair.

"Well, I couldn't keep it quiet. Half the Corps saw it and told Erwin. The Military Police are furious, and demanded custody of you and Jaeger. We already have secured custody of Jaeger, so we are currently awaiting your trail." I nodded a little.

"Levi, be honest with me. What are the chances that I'll stay with the Survey Corps?" He stayed quiet for a while.

"Very shitty." I felt the shiver go up my spine. I tried to hold the sob back, but couldn't. I began to cry and shake, no way to get comfort. Levi left then. Some of the Military Police came to gaurd my cell.

"Another one. Great."

"Well, we're in favour to win." They chuckled darkly.

"You know, for a monster, she has a nice body. How much fun do you think the Survey Corps had with her?" My eyes widened. Those swine! How dare they?

"Who knows. Maybe before we dissect her, we can have some fun with her." I glared and would've growled if I knew it wouldn't provoke them. They continued with that discussion, talking about what they'd do to me if they were able to have their way with me first.

The trail could not have come quicker. Hanji came to get me.

"Hanji!" I cried out as she cuffed me and I put my head on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I know Akako, I know. This is gonna be a rough trial." She walked with Mike and I. She came in with me, joining the rest of the Corps on one side, while Mike went to one of the balconies. I was secured to the floor by a metal rod, similarly to how Eren was, and the trail began. Everyone was staring at me, and I didn't like it.

"Akako Kira, do you know why you're here?" I nodded, but waited for the judge to motion for me to speak.

"I'm here to find out what's going to happen to me. Because I'm a Titan Shifter." He nodded.

"Military Police. State your case." The leader, Nile Dok, cleared his throat as he looked down at his paper.

"Well, according to our resources. Akako Kira isn't a competent soldier. She has killed about as many Titans as those in the Military Police. She also seems to have no respect for authority. Unlike Eren Jaeger, she seems to be more of a threat. We'd like custody of her." I glared at him. The judge nodded.

"Survey Corps?" Erwin seemed calm, but his eyes were screaming emotions. He was pissed that we were even doing this.

"Akako Kira has been in the Survey Corps for three years. She has proven her worth to hummanity multiple times. Where she lacks in kills, she excels in assists. She has also saved multiple of our men at the risk of her own life. The reason we haven't suffered greater losses is because of Kira." The judge nodded. Someone in the Military Police cut in.

"Sir, I don't believe we can believe that Commander Erwin's statement is without bias. The one in question lived with him for five months after the death of her parents." Erwin clicked his tongue. "She was also raised with the other Titan Shifter, Eren Jaeger. It's possible she knew she was one all along."

"That's bullshit!" I said, glaring. I turned to the judge. "Forgive me for speaking out, but I'm still shocked myself that I'm even able to shift into a Titan-"

"Lies!" I growled, low. "Why should we believe a monster like you?"

"Well think of it this way. If I was a Titan shifter all my life, why would my parents keep me?" I barked. "The Kira Pair had no remorse when it came to Titans. They despised them like everyone else." Nile glared.

"The Kira Pair where worthless soldiers that did little to help in anything. Just like the rest of the Survey Corps. How many expeditions have been successful?" I growled even lower.

"At least were doing something unlike you fithy swine!" I yelled. "Last time I checked, all you did was sit on your ass and do shady under the table buisness with everything! Our economy sucks because of you assholes!" I caught a glimpse of the guards that where at my cell. They smirked and I glared worse.

"Watch your tongue!" Nile commanded.

"I will when your men stop with the sexual harrassment! You think it's fun being chained so can't cover my ears and hear them talk about how much of a whore I must be, how many men I must've slept with, and what they wanted to do to me?!"

"The Military Police only accepts the best of the best. They have high moral standards and would never say or do anything of the sort." I let out a bitter laugh.

"Moral standards? High moral standards?" Another bitter laugh. "Please. If you guys have high moral standards, then the Titans are harmless!" He seemed to have had enough and had a gun pointed at me, and then I felt a kick across my face.

**Oh the plot twists and the drama! Gotta love it =)**


	16. Chapter 15

**Akako's POV**

I looked back and it was Levi. In which he started to beat the shit out of me.

"I've already said that I find that pain is the best form of discipline. Kira's followed my commands, and after a quick reminder of her place." Kick to the stomach. "She's as obediant as a dog. I've dealt with her for three years. Surely I can continue to deal with her." He kicked me again and a delicious shiver ran through my body. He kicked me again and I couldn't hold back the loud moan that slipped out through my lips. The room went silent.

"What was that?!" One of the Military Police men said. Levi stepped back.

"What the hell?" I shivered again and looked towards Hanji, giving her an nod. Her eyes lit up.

"I can explain!" Hanji said. The judge nodded at her. "You see, Akako's a masochist. For those of you who don't know what that is, it means that she finds sexual pleasure in pain." Levi took another step back.

"You mean all this time I've been... That's disgusting!" Okay, that actually hurt. I frowned and looked down.

"Then if Corporal Levi can't control her, how do we know that she's actually not a threat?" Hanji shrugged her soldiers.

"Because, like a dog, Akako is horribly loyal. She would never do anything on purpose to upset the ones she's loyal too. Most of her loyalty lies with Commander Erwin and Eren Jaeger. The thought of what they think of her dictates her actions. That, and she also holds high respect for Corporal Levi." The judge nodded.

"Akako Kira." I looked up at him. "Prove to us where your loyalties lie." I nodded, flipped my hair down so that the nape of my neck was showing, and pressed my forehead to the floor.

"Corporal Levi." I said. The room was silent as Levi walked over and placed the bottom of his boot on my nape, pushing down on it until my neck was against the floor, my chin now resting on it. I didn't move, but closed my eyes. It felt like eternity until something happened.

"I've made my decision." The judge said. "Akako Kira will stay in the care of the Survey Corps and Corporal Levi." I felt releaved. Levi pushed off my neck, and I made a small choking sound. The metal rod was removed and I was uncuffed. Hanji and Mike escorted me to another room and I sat down on the couch while Hanji helped clean the blood off my face.

"Well, we got you back." I nodded.

"Yeah. And everyone knows I'm a masochist." I sighed deeply. "And let's add on the fact that I can turn into a fucking Titan." I buried my face into my hands. "What am I going to do Hanji?" She put a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know. But now we get to spend more time together." I looked up at her.

"Sorry that I'm not estatic about being a test subject." She smiled, but it was soft.

"That's alright. I have different experiments to try on you." I blinked a few times.

"I swear to Wall Maria, if you shove anything into my eyes, I will never forgive you." She giggled a little.

"Got it." The door opened and in came Levi, Erwin, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. I looked away, embarrassed. The youngest ones came up to me.

"Are you okay Akako?" It was Mikasa, of course.

"Well, I can safely say that I know that I'm not going to get raped by a bunch of moraless swine." That made the room go quiet, and almost everyone had a murderous look in their eyes. All except Mike, who seemed to get some hint that he should leave the room, and did so.

"What?" Eren bit out. I looked up at him. "What made you think-"

"Because my fucking guards wouldn't shut up about how much I must spread my legs for everyone in the Survey Corps, and what they'd do to me if they were able to." The air almost was like poison.

"I'll kill them." Mikasa said, standing and ready to go do so.

"Mikasa." I warned. "There's no point."

"No point! Those pigs-"

"Didn't get me. So it's not going to happen. Calm down damn it." She did, obviously upset about it.

"Um... Akako?" I turned to Armin, who was blushing a little. "You're a masochist right?" I nodded. "So... why didn't you turn into a Titan before now?" I blushed. And Hanji smirked.

"B-Because I don't like the thought of self inflicted pain."

"She likes it when someone's rough with her." Hanji said and the blush on my face increased.

"H-Hanji!" She looked back to me.

"What? Am I wrong?" I was about to respond when I stopped, and glared.

"We've been over this already! I don't need to repeat myself to you, Hanji." Her smirk grew.

"But shouldn't your family know as well?"

"N-No! They don't need to know about what could happen once I start having a sex life!"

"But shouldn't they know how you found out?" I could feel more heat rising into my cheeks.

"Fuck no! In case you didn't notice, family isn't the only thing in here!" She waved her hand.

"Yeah yeah. So Levi's here. That doesn't mean anything. Shouldn't he know as your superior?" I knew where she was going with this. I was hoping someone would come to my aid, but no one said a word. "Listen, I'm your best friend, I want what's best for you. However, as said best friend, I also need to push your buttons." I sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell. Real quick though, if you don't want to know how I found out I'm a masochist, I suggest you leave." No one budged. "You're a bunch of pervs."

"Not as much as you obviously." I glared at Levi.

"Really? Not as much as me? Funny since you helped me find out." It went quiet.

"What?" I stood.

"You heard me. I found out the sexual pleasure of pain one of the times you were kicking my ass for stepping out of line." I put my hands on my hips and popped one of them. "So thanks Corporal Levi for helping me find out what gets me hot and bothered."

"That's disgusting." And he turned to leave, but I caught the faint pink on his cheeks. I smiled.

"One sec guys. I gotta do something real quick." And I followed him out of the room. He was standing in the hall when I got out and I walked up to him.

"You lied to me." I cocked my head.

"About what?" He looked at me and pulled a book out of his jacket. I recognized it instantly.

"You are into this kind of animalistic sex." I shrugged.

"And? So what." He hummed in response, pushed off the wall he was leaning against and motioned for me to get down to his level.

"I'll be sure to find different ways to punish you." I saw a small glint in his eyes when he backed up.

"Sounds kinda sadistic."

"That would be the point." He through up a quick smirk, before turning and continuing down the hall. My face was heating up. I think I may have found my sadist.

**Yes! We have a sadistic Levi, because who wouldn't want that hunk of man kicking their ass! =)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Akako's POV**

I was moving my belongs into the other cell in the dungeon. I sighed, it was cold down here. How did Eren deal with it? Well, I can't really say that they're cells, they're rooms, and it's not really a dungeon, but a basement. But that's beside the point. I sighed as I put the last thing away. I turned to look at the door, where Eren was. He had helped me move.

"You okay Akako?" I nodded.

"Yeah, it's just weird. I'm sure you felt the same way when it first happened, right? Thinking you're human, and then bam. You can turn into the thing you've wanted to destroy your entire life." I clenched my fists, shaking a little. "E-Eren." Damn it. I stuttered.

"Yeah." I looked him dead in the eyes.

"Were you scared? When you found out you could shift?" His face softened as he pulled me into his arms.

"I still am." He said, and started to pat my head as tears began down my face. "But you have me, alright. If you ever need to talk, or cry about it, I'm right next door." He pulled back and smiled. "Alright?" I nodded.

"Thanks Eren." I kissed his cheek. "You're probably the best little brother a girl could ask for." He nodded.

"Come on, it's time for that meeting Corporal Levi arranged." I nodded and we walked to the mess hall, because it could fit everyone in the Survey Corps. Levi and Erwin were standing by the counters that connected to the kitchen. Levi was leaning against it. Eren and I seemed to be the last ones there, because as soon as Levi saw us, he glared at us. Erwin cleared his throat.

"Now that everyone's here. Let the meeting begin." And so it did. He talked about how having two Titan shifters could help in expeditions and helping figure out more information about Titans. He continued until he had finished going over everything important. "Does anyone have any questions?" One of the older members raised his hand.

"Is it really safe to have a masochist that can turn into a Titan? Doesn't that make Kira more dangerous?" I looked down at my hands. I heard someone click their tongue.

"I don't see how what makes her wet has anything to do with what we're talking about." Obvious statement from Levi.

"But she enjoys pain right? Doesn't that mean that she inflicts pain on herself?" I blushed. Did we have to talk about it? It was hard enough to tell Hanji in the first place. She almost told the entire Corps.

"She doesn't like self inflicted pain, so we have no worries." It stayed quiet a little more. I felt weird. Did Eren feel weird? No, he's not a masochist... is he? I turned to Eren and cocked my head.

"Akako?" He asked once he noticed I was looking at him.

"Are you a masochist?" I didn't even register what came out of my mouth until he blushed.

"N-No! No I'm not a masochist." I blinked a few times, blushed and hit my head on the table.

"Oh my Maria! I am so sorry for asking that, Eren. I wasn't thinking." Everyone had flinched when my head hit the table, some even looked angry.

"You said she didn't like to cause herself pain." The guy from early said. I looked up and made direct eye contact with him.

"First things first, from what I've seen and experiecned, I would have to have made myself bleed. I didn't use enough force to do that. Second, why would I try to get myself off IN PUBLIC!"

"Could've fooled us in the courtroom." I blushed more.

"Th-That was different! I was getting the shit beat out of me." A shiver ran down my spine thinking about it. I heard someone whispering from the table behind me.

"Remember that book she was reading? It had some of that stuff in it too, didn't it." The officer next to him nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." And so that conversation was passed around the room until I heard another tongue click.

"Are you done gossiping like a bunch of schoolgirls?" It was Levi. One of the officers raised his hand.

"Commander Erwin, sir. Did you read anything from the book that Kira had been reading. Like we asked." Erwin shook his head.

"It wasn't necessary."

"Why?" Levi rolled his eyes as he pulled the book from his jacket, again. Did he always have it on him or something? I mean, mine hadn't left me since the Erwin thing, but seriously.

"Because I own it and told him it wasn't anything bad." It went quiet. Some idiot stood up slowly.

"Corporal Levi... Are you a masochist as well?" The room went dead quiet this time. The look on Levi's face was deadly.

"No. That's disgusting." I felt my heart drop. Then I stood.

"You can't really mean that!" I said. His glare went to me, as did everyone's eyes. I was walking into suicidal territory, and I didn't care.

"Excuse me? The thought of getting off to pain is vile." His eyes narrowed. I smirked.

"But causing it makes you feel all tingly, right?" I could barly see the pink across his cheeks, considering that I was sitting almost directly in front of him had it's perks. "It's just a guess, Corporal. You say that pain is the best form of discipline, I don't know about anyone else, but it sounds sort of..." I purposely paused to make it look like I was thinking of the word before my smirk increased. "Sadistic." The pink on his face became slightly darker.

"I suggest you sit down Kira. And keep your mouth shut." He hissed. I smiled more.

"Why? 'Cause you're gonna hit me if I continue? Go right ahead, I won't stop you." He walked up to me and swung his hand to back hand me, and I closed my eyes, ready for it. But it never came, what I felt was a light touch to my face. I opened my eyes and looked at him, questioning. He grew a dark smirk.

"What's with the look Kira? Surprised I didn't hit you?" I was about to say something when he stepped back."Did you want me to hit you?" I opened and closed my mouth a few times. "I think I found a new kind of pain, that you don't like." My eyes widened.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. You're gonna TEASE ME to discipline me?" He nodded. I growled. "Fucking sadist." And Erwin dismissed everyone, Eren had to force me away from Levi. Hanji found us and took us to her lab.

"So, Akako. You really wanted him to hit you, didn't you?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. But..." I pouted to Hanji. "Hanji! He's gonna tease me. It's not fair." I whined. She chuckled and Eren seemed slightly uncomfortable.

"I know. I know. Now, what happens if I do this?" She ran a blade across my arm and I flinched, but nothing happaned. The cut just evaporated. "How did that feel?" I shrugged.

"Not very pleasent." Hanji cocked her head.

"Not pleasent? After that tease I half way expected you to beg for another cut." I cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well, to be truthful, I've always been curious about you and your sex drive. What kind of pain do you prefer, how much pain until it actually hurts, or how long till it pushes you over the edge. And since I know that you can heal fairly quickly, I can experiment on you." My jaw dropped.

"You are one sick person Hanji." She nodded.

"Well, since you're a masochist, there are a bunch of tests I want to run while you're in Titan form. See if a Titan can feel sexual pleasure even without reproductive organs, does the pain still turn into pleasure, does your masochistic trait come out as a Titan. So many tests to try with you." She smiled her creppy smile.

"Hanji, please calm down. We don't have time to do those today." She sighed as she took Eren's hand and repeated the process.

"Okay, well, I'm moving to the next step." She turned around, and when she turned back, she had a hammer. "Who wants to go first?" Eren and I looked at each other, slightly terrified, and begging the other, though I caved first.

"What are we breaking?" Hanji smiled, creppy again.

"Your arm." And with that she reeled back and hit my upper arm, I heard the break as I gasped. "And?" I looked at her, eyes half lidded. "Oh... that good huh?" I nodded. "Your turn Eren!" And she didn't even give him the chance to brace himself when she swung, another break was heard, and he almost screamed.

"Ow!" Hanji crosed her arms and readjusted the bone so that it would heal properly. She came back and felt my arm. I shivered becuase it sent pain through my body, a very welcomed pain.

"You are such a baby Eren. Look at your sister. She's perfectly fine."

"She enjoys the pain!" I smiled.

"Yup. Is this what most of the experiments are going to be like?" Hanji shrugged.

"More or less." I hugged her.

"You are my bestest friend EVER!" Hanji laughed, patting my back, as Eren sighed.

**In case anyones like 'that amount of pain can't feel good' I'd like to bring up the bullshit of fanfiction. Anything can happen. So Akako can be an EXTREME masochist. btw, for future reference, safe word if Police. Oh, and sorry about not updating. I've been distracted with some of my other fics... (that's my shit excuse, but it is kinda true...)=)**


End file.
